Thunderstruck To The Core
by Ren Estera
Summary: A little zap of crushes, a voltage of 'coincidences',a shock of love makes an electrical bond that burns. NueXOC Aiyah, Aiyah Seems like people will never stop meddling in the affairs of these two puberty-stage kids
1. Encounter

Nue heaved a sigh as all 20 kids of the Black Crow left him, scattering about the dark café in search of their own fun.

He came here often, usually at night, and sometimes the kids would follow him. Most of the time it was the usual few who came with him, and rarely was it ever the whole lot. One of the main reasons for that was he didn't want to bring all of them together so often….he'd go broke!

A waiter instantly came up as soon as he took a seat. "What would you like, King?"

"Cola."

The man shuffled off, passing on his order to the drink bar.

From behind the bar counter, Kumiko watched with wide, bewildered eyes at the latest customer into the café. For all the times she worked here, this is the first time he ever came! Her co-workers who worked here longer than her told her he was a regular, but she didn't believe them for the past weeks she worked, she had not seen him once. And now, he finally came.

Thunderking Nue.

Kumiko gulped, and watched shyly, as the waiter who took his order came up to the counter and poured the glass of drink that the King ordered.

'Coke…' She thought to herself.

Just as the young man was about to head off to deliver the drink, Kumiko quickly moved from her spot in a burst of slight desperation. "A-anou…."

He turned around. "Hmm? What is it Kumiko-chan?"

"S-someone ordered a Bloody Mary just now…And…I cant really make it well. Can you do it?" She lied. She winced when he looked at her oddly. She was a terrible liar.

"Hmm…Alright then! Deliver this to the Thunderking then." That, or this man was dense.

She giddily took the cup, and he went off to make an order that never existed. Looking around, her eyes fell on the table that he was seated at. She began a slow pace towards it, hands shaking from slight nervousness.

"Uumm…"

Nue looked up, tearing his eyes away from the A-T pit. A girl about his age, who looked to be nervous as hell, stood beside him, a glass of coke in her visibly shaking hands.

"Your c-cola..."

He looked at her shaking hands, raising an eyebrow at her, before shrugging it off and taking it. "Thanks."

As he took the glass from her, their hands made a short and brief contact, but Kumiko jumped from it. It was like an electric current passed through her, and she didn't think it was from Nue's regalia.

Quickly clasping her hands behind her back, she wringed them around each other nervously, shifting about on her feet as bit her lip in frantic thought.

"Do you need anything?" Nue asked, finding the behavior of this girl weird. She delivered his drink, why was she still here standing like a rock undergoing earthquake?

"C-can I have your autograph?" She blurted out at the tone of his voice.

Nue stared at her, astounded and confused. No one had ever asked him for his autograph before.

"It's for my little brother. He's a big fan." She lied again.

Nue frowned, wondering if she was lying or not, for her voice wasn't really convincing. But then, thinking back to her nervous antics, he figured that it must be her natural way of speech. "Sure…"

She produced a notepad, which she used for taking orders, and a pen from within her uniform pockets. Detaching a part of his regalia so that he can utilize the pen easier, Nue quickly signed his name on the yellow paper; something he hasn't done in a long while. He never did have the need to sign signatures before…

"T-Thank you!" She bowed, before fleeting out of sight.

Nue watched after her, eyebrows raised in confusion and the quickness of how she left. Was she afraid of him or something?

But he shook his head, categorizing her off as an oddball for now, and returned his eyes to the A-T match in the pit below.

Disappearing into one of the cubicles in the female toilet, Kumiko patted her chest, attempting to calm herself down. 'Idiot…you're overreacting!' She berated mentally, face flushing red at her embarrassing encounter with Nue.

She must have looked like a total fool!

Putting her hand in her pocket, she took out the notepad on which he signed on. The black ink of his name stared up at her, stark against the yellow of the paper.

She ripped the page off the rest of the pad, pocketing the pad again and carefully sliding the signed paper into her breast pocket.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, trying to calm down her burning face and racing thoughts. Though she tried to stop it, she could not help but continually berate herself for what she did that night. She looked so stupid!

But she knew that she would not regret what she had did, although she was still slightly embarrassed. She usually would not have done something like that; but that night, she felt that if she did not, she might not get another chance to see him again until months later!

So that signed paper was one treasure she would treasure forever.


	2. Planning The Circuit

**Rewritten~**

* * *

_Thunderstruck To The Core_

_Planning The Circuit_

* * *

Kumiko craned her neck as she straightened herself up after thoroughly cleansing the table. God, did her neck ache. She didn't think A-T riders could get as rowdy and messy as this. She just spent the whole evening cleaning the tables that were left with food and drinks all over it by a team which miraculously won a Parts War and are thus celebrating.

This clearly wasn't what she expected when she took up the job here. She took it up in hopes of meeting Nue…not cleaning up after people everyday and never glanced the King.

She had worked here part time, every night, for 2 and a half months now. And she had only seen him once! Although her co-workers told her that he was indeed a regular here, she hardly believed it since she didn't see him often. Although the encounter she had with him that night gave her a sliver of hope, that he was only busy lately and thus did not come here.

Her thumb trailed the fingers of her right hand….- It was momentary. But just for a short moment, her hand had brushed his that night. She was glad she kept under control for she swore her heart jolted at the small and brief contact.

Kumiko's eyes saddened as she thought about how sad she is. It was just a brief touch and her heart was already racing a mile an hour. She just could not believe her idolism would go this far.

She doesn't think it was love…Obsession and admiration, yes. But love?

It could not be for she did not know him personally. It was probably just fanaticism…

Because if it was love, she'd kill herself. It was like loving a famous actor. You wouldn't get a chance at them and you probably only love them for their looks. Nue would think about her that way.

Kumiko did not want to like Nue for his looks. She liked and admired him for his abilities. She admired and idolized him as a A-T rider. But as a person..? It was not plausible.

A roar beside her ear snapped her out of her reverie. "KUMIKO!!"

Kumiko jumped on her spot and let out a yelp. "H-hai?!!" She turned to face her friend, a male who was a few years older than her whom she also worked under. He didn't own the café, he just had the managing task. "Y-yes, Shun?"

The green haired male scowled at her, the star tattoo on his cheek stretching with his skin. He was what one would call the Ladies Man. Oh yes. Most of the females at the bar came to see him and not the violent and brawny A-T fights in the pit.

Well what did they know about A-T anyways? Probably nothing.

His purple eyes scrutinized Kumiko before he rubbed his head in annoyance. "You're thinking about Nue again aren't you?"

She instantly turned red. "N-no! I was just taking a break…"

"Yea….right." He didn't believe her. She had these "breaks" way too often for his liking. Clearly she was daydreaming about the Thunderking. Oh, he knew of her so called idolisation alright. Because she used to pester him about him, whether he comes to this café. If it wasn't because of a certain Migratory Bird introducing her here, he probably would not have hired her, because that girl needed a backbone to work in a A-T café! "Well break's over. Get to work." He patted her once on the head before stalking off to find some other slacking staffs.

Kumiko stuck her tongue out after him. He was a nice person but he was one heck of a boss. He only changed his personality when there were sexy females around….which she isn't one of them.

She wasn't fat, nor was she fully toned like people on the track team or volleyball team. She was fit enough on her opinion though she never wins at anything strength related. What could you expect from someone who struggles with their grocery bags anyway?

She heard the distinct sound of the café door closing and figured another customer had entered. Wiping invisible sweat off, she went off to serve another rude customer, much to her dislike. They never treated them nicely. Just because they were customers they think they could do whatever they want to them…-

Kumiko's grumbling ceased when she stared down at the newly entered guest in the dim café corner, the main lights coming from the centre where the pit was.

A little girl and her friend smiled up at her. This clearly wasn't what she expected either...

She expected some beastly dressed A-T rider. They did not get kids very often.

The older of the two girl had her hair in two pigtails and looked to be about 10 years old. She was dressed in simple lose jeans and a pink top. The other had a bob cut hair and was garbed in a white dress with flower prints.

"Erm…You're not supposed to be in-" Kumiko was cut off from sending the two underage kids out when the younger burst out.

"Ahhhh!! You're that girl Nue-kun was talking to the other day." She chirped, pointing at Kumiko.

The other turned towards the younger. "What are you talking about Mari-chan?"

Mari instantly started blabbing to her elder about Kumiko's first encounter with Nue about 4 weeks ago, not that she knew it was her first, and how she asked for his autograph for her little brother. She got this info out of Nue himself after curiously going up to him and asking her about the weird girl he was talking to that night.

"Heeeh~ So your little brother is a fan of Nue-kun?" The other girl, named Chiru which Kumiko found out, asked.

Kumiko blushed red when they brought up her non-existent brother. But she nodded her head. They did not need to find out about the truth and tattle to Nue.

"Whee!! So you must be a fan too right?!!" She asked, eyes glinting with a certain mischief. Now _that_ Kumiko can answer truthfully.

She nodded, flashing the V sign to them with her hands. "I guess you can say I am."

Kumiko and the two girls hit if right off the bat. She found them adorable and a great company in that rowdy bar and they found her likeable too. Chiru had started idolizing Kumiko's sense of fashion during the first night they met.

And now, Kumiko found them as regular customers at the café. They came a lot before, but now they came even more often. Apparently, she did not see kids often at café, because kids are naturally under aged, unless they were A-T riders.

"Eh? You ride A-T's?!" Kumiko asked them one day, astounded when they briefly mentioned a Parts War they engaged in.

Chiru looked up at Kumiko's taller figure, a blank look on her face. Her eyes went heavenward. "Ara? We never told you? We're in Black Crow!" She chirped, a thoroughly evil grin on her face.

Kumiko nearly fainted on the spot.

She had been talking to members of Black Crow, the team her idol Nue leads, and she never even realized it!

As casually as she tried, Kumiko tried to pry information from them, asking about their battles and life in the Black Crow.

And every time they did tell her something (since most are confidential), Kumiko gave all her attention to them, her mind would pick up everything they said and store it; at the same time imagining how Nue would look during those events and the execution of his abilities.

She couldn't deny it to the two girls. They instantly knew she liked Nue although she kept telling them she only admired his abilities as a fellow A-T rider. With the amount of times she kept inquiring them about him, it was deadly obvious. She tried to pass it off as her being a spy for another team once, but those two weren't dumb. Her attempt was dumb though.

"Besides, I don't even know him well enough to actually like him. I only met him once and that was to deliver his drink!" Kumio muttered, fingers fiddling with the purple ribbon tied around her hair.

Chiru rolled her eyes. "So what? Havent you heard of love at first sight?"

Kumiko flicked the little girl's forehead lightly. She found that despite her age, Chiru had one heck of a machine gun for a mouth. "You're too young to tell me that."

"Mori-kun and Saya-chan teaches me enough about these things for me to know just as much as you!" Chiru claimed, her eyes triumphant.

Kumiko had no idea who this Mori and Saya is, but she figured it must be one of the older kids in the team. Standing up, she wiped the table with a white cloth extracted from her apron before turning to leave, shaking her head in amusement at them. "I have to go work now. I'll see you girls soon."

Chiru and Mari watched her disappear into the darkness of the café, like usual.

* * *

Huddled in a corner, their eyes focused on the Thunder King; watching his every expression, gesture and movement.

His eyes suddenly shifted to them. An eyebrow raised, "What are you doing?" Nue asked the two.

"Nothing!" They chirped up happily.

Nue eyed Mari and Chiru warily. They can never harm him, what with his abilities going far beyond theirs , but he can never be too sure when those two were together. Little Mari and Chiru, youngest and middle-aged of the Black Crow, the two had the mind of the devil imprinted in them. Out of all the lot of kids, they were probably the most mischievous and outgoing. Outgoing for they just loved searching for new friends to get new tricks from and pulling it on the other kids.

A boy about Chiru's age suddenly came up to Nue. His eyes were slanted down, giving him a sleepy look. His short mop of light brown hair was neatly combed. He held a book in his tiny hands.

"Nue-sama, do you know what this word means?" He asked, pointing to a page in the book.

"It means 'to be overly careful' Kon." Nue answered after glancing at the word. Kon you can say is the study bug of the 20 kids. He just loved reading and would always bring a book with him even to missions with Nue. And despite his looks, he was also one of the sharpest kids in the group and can pick out anything that was out of place. And this was what made him realize that Nue looked….tired?

"Nue-sama, I think you should get some rest." The boy drawled out as Mari and Chiru approached him.

Nue looked down at the boy from his perch on the couch , his face the usual boyish one but is eyes seemed tired. "Why do you say that?"

"You've not been getting a lot of rest lately from all this Genesis and Kogarasumaru business." Kon informed.

Nue swung himself off the couch gracefully and swiftly, despite the weight of the regalia on him. Ruffling Kon's hair, he stalked out of the room. "I'm fine. I have to go see Spitfire for something now. I'll see you guys later." Nue waved without looking back.

Kon, Mari and Chiru all watched their leader leave, their face confused.

"He's definitely tired." Chiru pointed out.

Mari shook her head as a pout formed on her lips. "Why won't he take a break then?"

"He's the leader. He's suppose to be strong and tough…" Kon mused out.

Chiru scoffed. She respected Nue, A LOT. But she couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth. "I think he's just stubborn."

The girl tapped her foot and one would be able to see that she would grow to become a diva if she wasn't in Black Crow. She held that dignity and ego that divas have; that sure confidence of their speculations. "I think he needs a girlfriend."

Kon dropped his book.

Mari giggled and let out a squeal of agreement.

Stooping to pick up his book, Kon stammered out. "W-why do you say that?"

"Well, he just needs someone he would listen to and that can negate his stubbornness! And all guys listen to their girlfriends don't they?" Chiru stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clearly she hasn't had much experience in the love department, because guys usually DONT listen to their girlfriends.

"I…wont have a part in your…plans." Kon murmured, trying to find the place he stopped reading.

Chiru rolled her eyes. "You're young so you don't get it. You'll understand as you grow~!" Chiru told him. Kon watched as they stood up to leave. "You're the same age as me…."

It fell on deaf ears as she and Mari went off to find more people to assist in their plan of finding their resident King a girlfriend.

And Chiru had the perfect candidate in mind already.

In an A-T café of a bustling city, but remote enough to be only known by those within the sect, a girl smiled as she greeted two A-T riders at a table.

"Good evening! I am Ishimaru Kumiko and I will be your waitress for the night!"

* * *

**Reviews~**


	3. Plan A

**Wow. I cant believe I whipped this up in one day, although it's still short  
**

******I think I was inspired after the three simple reviews I got... T_T Just three but they made me happy and made me feel obliged to type this up soon as possible. You guys know who you are and thanks a lot! =3**

****** Man I have horrible ideas for jokes and pranks D; If you think you guys have a great idea, feel free to suggest them too =D But they all have to happen within that cafe XD **

******Airgear belongs to Oh!Great.  
**

_Hi! My na__me is Chiru! I don't know what my family name is so dont ask! 0  
_

_______Anyways, right now I'm writing down some BRILLIANT plans to get Nue-kun and Kumiko-chan together. I think Kumiko-chan would be very happy with that. _

A shuffling on her left shoulder prompted her to look over, and discover the 'angel' conscience of hers.

"Chiru-chan, I don't think Kumiko-chan would be very pleased with you. It'll only embarrass her. And Nue-kun wont have time for such trifle things-"

_______I heard no more as I swatted her away. Pffft. What would she know? Of course Kumiko-chan would be happy! And besides, if she does become Nue-kun's girlfriend, then she can come over and visit us at our hideout and stuffs! That'll be so much fun I can tell! And I can make her cook for me too!!_

_______Nue-kun is a guardian for me. And he's also that elder brother I never knew if I had or not. And I want him to be happy because I really care for him. And Kumiko-chan is such a great person to be with! I haven't known her long but she made me felt as if I was part of her family, like her little sister._

_______I care for these two a lot and I KNOW that Kumiko-chan likes Nue-kun. I just know it! And I'm sure Nue-kun will like her too…in due time…..once he got to know her…._

"Chiru-chan, are you sure this is going to work?" Mari asked, her big eyes scanning over the messy scrawls Chiru calls "Plans" on the paper.

Several feet away, Kon looked up from him book. "What if Nue-sama never wanted a girlfriend? Then you'd just be wasting his and your tim-" He got cut off.

"Of course he wants a girlfriend! What guy wouldn't want a girlfriend like Kumiko-chan anyway?!" Chiru huffed.

Kon fixed his sleepy stare on the young diva. "A guy like Nue-sama."

Chiru rolled her eyes. "How would you know?! Besides, it's worth a shot! Think of the things we get out of this!" She cried, waving her arms around.

Mari looked up at the girl, her eyes confused. "The things we get? What are we getting?"

Chiru looked down at Mari, shocked. "Well, if Nue-kun and Kumiko-chan does become…what's that word…."

"Couple." Kon supplied.

"Yes! Couple! Well if they became a couple, then Kumiko-chan would visit us more often and we wont have to go down there to see her!" Chiru finished happily.

Mari still didn't get it. "But so what if she visits us? And I like going down there…their cakes are really good…"

Chiru grabbed the girl's shoulders gently, her eyes soft and understanding. "Mari-chan." She began. "If Kumiko-chan visits us, we wont have to waste time going down there." At this, Kon mushroom sighed at Chiru's calculate mind.

"Not only that, she can cook and bake for us…….for FREE!!" Chiru whispered out, her voice getting louder with each word.

"Free?" Mari repeated, eyes starting to shine.

Chiru nodded. "Yes free."

The two girls grinned and embraced each other, before hiding behind the "Plans" once again.

Kon shook his head. He didn't know what to think about them. Was Chiru doing it for Nue-sama and this Kumiko person or for her own benefits?

Whatever it was, it's best he stayed out of this…

"Kon!!!"

He looked up grudgingly. "Yes?"

"Come on and help us!" Chiru begged.

Kon shook his head. "No. I'm not getting myself involved in this. We could get into trouble."

Chiru frowned. "Oh come on! Be a man!!"

"I'm a boy…" Kon muttered softly.

The slamming of the door shocked all of them out of their conversation as they looked up alarmed.

A slightly grumpy looking Nue stood at the entrance, his helmet in one arm. He noticed their alarmed faces. "Sorry. I opened it too hard…." He just returned from a meeting with Spitfire and the Rumble King about their positions on the current situation.

He weaved his way about the room, making a beeline for the kitchen. As he passed them, he noticed all the papers strewn about. "What are you guys doing?" He stopped in his tracks and picked one up.

He only got to see the word "Plans" before it was abruptly snatched out of his hands. "It's nothing! We were just writing a short story for fun!" Chiru said, slight sweat coming off her forehead. She hoped to the dear Thunder Gods that he didn't see anything.

Nue didn't say anything. But he knew that she was lying. 'This girl…' he grimaced mentally. But he couldn't do much about it. They were under his care and protection and had to complete his orders when on missions, but in their casual lives, he had to give them freedom.

Freedom is something he wouldn't take away from them. It was what they were all fighting for in this A-T battle.

The Freedom to live without judging eyes on them. The Freedom to live outside of the invincible cage placed on them since they were born…

Sighing, he turned around. "Well…just don't get the others into trouble. I'm not going to clean up your mess this time." Was all he said before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

"Don't worry! We wont!!"_____Technically, I wasn't lying since it didn't have anything to do with the other kids. This plan was specially made for him….not that he needs to know…..yet._

"So which one are we going to start with Chiru-chan?" Mari asked, looking up at the girl.

Chiru looked down at her. "Why, Plan A of course!!"

Kon briefly glanced through this 'Plan A.' He stared at it dully. "It's so…..so…."

"Amazing right?!!" Chiru finished, a huge grin breaking on her face.

Kon took one look at her face and instantly swallowed his word. She was just so sure of the brilliance of her plan….he couldn't tell her that he was going to say dumb.

_______The whole lot of us banged through the door, with Nue-kun amongst us. He looked grumpy again; probably because he knew we're going to make him pay again...It's not like any of us had money to pay so he has to._

_______We enlisted the help of a few other kids, two of them being Mori-kun and Saya-chan whom I told Kumiko about. And we finally persuaded Nue-kun with our big googly eyes and wailing to take us to the A-T café where Kumiko-chan worked. Now only did I notice, it was called "Star-Crossed Lanes."_

_______What a gaudy name! And Star-Crossed? What is that?!_

_______But my mind did not last long on an ugly name such as that. I have far more important things to attend to! We are going to go out with Plan A tonight!!_

_______And perhaps B and C too if that backfires….WHICH, it wont of course. And there's a D for backup just in case._

_______I can smell free cakes for me in the near future! _

_______Squinting around the café, I can already pick out Mori and Saya going on with the first part of the plan! And Aiko had already started her part by getting the other kids AWAY from Nue. After all, a new couple needs their privacy…3_

_______All Nue just had to do is sit there like a good King and pay our bills. And Kumiko just had to spill the drinks we ordered on him._

Yes. Spill it.

It happens ALWAYS in movies. The girl or guy spills their drinks and apologizes and offers to get another and they start chatting, exchanging names yadda yadda.

And she knew that chances of getting Nue to spill his drink were slim. So it had to be Kumiko. And luckily, they managed to convince Nue not to wear his regalia for once.

We wouldn't want any accidents. Water and electricity don't mix after all, even 10-year old knew that.

_Hmmm…Mori-kun and Saya-chan seems to be done ordering their drinks! Now we just have to 'bump' into Kumiko-chan as she delivers it._

Kumiko stopped wiping the table when a boy and girl, about the ages of 11 or 12 approached her.

"Hey, miss?" The boy began.

"How can I help you?" Kumiko asked, though her eyes were speculative. Kids their age shouldn't be in here unless they worked…like her. Even then they probably wouldn't get the job due to them being under-aged. She had connections so she got it.

So they were probably A-T users or related to one.

"Can we get a coke and 2 glasses of grape fizzes over at table 23? And a Cookie and Cream shake."

She nodded her head at the boy. "Sure. I'll have it delivered in a moment."

As the two went away, she did not hear the girl whisper to the boy. "Man, what a waste of Cookies and Cream."

"Agreed."

"But it's worth it."

Oh yes it was. It's not everyday you get to see the Thunder King, THE Thunder King, get soaked in sweet drinks. Bless their fellow teammate who came up with the idea. And perhaps the girl who's going to dunk it too.

Sitting at a table away from the sight of Nue, Chiru had a pair of binoculars up to her eyes.

_______Ah yes! I can see her getting the drinks. Hopefully Mori-kun would pull through and knock her._

_______Now I just have to wait…_

_______Feeling a tug on my sleeves, I looked down to Mari. Her eyes told me she doesn't think it will work. I assured her that it will._

_______And the binoculars? I wasn't blind. It was just more fun this way. _

_______Looking back up, I could see Kumiko making her way through the café towards table 23. She has yet to notice it was Nue-kun over there. Perfect!! It'll make things easier and there isn't a chance she would run off. _

_______I didn't notice I was leaning over the table top, too absorbed in my eagerness to see the soon-to-occur epic event ever in the A-T world._

_______Closer…Closer…Was that Mori-kun behind her? Yes, he's following through. Good…._

_______A bit more…_

_______I watched as Mori sped up, purposely looking to the side so it seemed to casual observers that he didn't see Kumiko in front of him. _

_______I noted Kumiko didn't recognize Nue-kun who was looking away as he was not facing her and was out of the usual attire he wore; the regalia and black cloak; that she was used to._

_______As she was about 3 feet away from the table and Mori-kun finally rammed into her, making it all seem like a accident. Man, he should go into acting!!_

_______A grin broke over my face as I watch the drinks fly. Nue-kun! Happy days are now in your future!!_

SPLAT!

"Oh My God!! I'm so sorry!!"

"What the hell?! Watch it woman!!"

Chiru's jaw dropped. What the-? Since when was that man there?!!!

He just had to conveniently choose that time to walk by the table!! Her plan was ruined!!

Nue lay untouched and clean and the drinks which they had already placed on his tabs were wasted!!! On some…-some!! Random man!

Nue briefly noted some yells behind him but he did not bother to turn around. He kept his eyes on the A-T pit. And where was his coke that he asked Mori to order?

Worry and slight fear entered Kumiko's eyes. "I'm so sorry sir! I'll have you cleaned up right away!" And she quickly darted off to find something to clean the poor A-T rider up with as he followed her fuming.

Chiru dropped back into her seat, elbows slamming onto the table non-too softly. She pulled at her pigtails. "Ahhhh! Why did he have to come by at that time!! He had the emblem of Brisinggir on him, didn't he Mari-chan?!!" She turned to the younger girl.

But before the other could reply- "I knew it! He was a member of Brisinggir!! I'll make sure that he faces us in Parts War so that I can scare him out of his wits!"

Mori and Saya approached their table with Kon tagging along. Saya and Kon had witnessed the scene too.

Kon shook his head. "Poor Kumiko-neesan…Because of you, she's going to get into trouble now."

Chiru crossed her arms indignantly. "My plan was foil-proof! That guy just had bad luck."

"And we wasted money paying for the drinks too…And the drinks didn't even accomplish their original goal! Other than getting drained into our stomachs…" Mori inputted thoughtfully. "Luckily we only ordered 4 drinks or Nue's going to flip when he sees the tab."

Saya smiled though her eyes shone with excitement. "Plan B now instead?"

Chiru nodded, eyes burning with determination. She was going to get them hooked up, someway or the other!!

In the loud café, she could distinctly hear a man screaming about 'carelessness' and 'next time.'

**Reviews, Reviews~! Nue loves them too I bet!!**_****____  
_


	4. PP:Plans and Ploys

**I swear this story is going downhill DX I think I'm killing Nue . Anyways, tell me if you spot any mistakes here for I didnt proofread.....not like I ever do anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Airgear does not belong to me.**

Kon slapped his forehead. He has never witnessed a plan as stupid as this….

Other than the Plan A Chiru ignited not too long ago. This Plan B…

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!!" Chiru screamed, pumping her hand in the air. Kon looked at her with his usually tired eyes. "Chiru, you do know that this wouldn't work right?" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chiru rolled her eyes. "Of course it would work Kon!" She turned towards the crowded bar.

What is Plan B?

It is as stupid as Plan A, is what Kon thinks.

Plan B involves getting Kumiko directly to the table Nue is sitting at, and have her take his orders…..and the rest is up to Lady Luck to make them start a conversation.

There is only one other word to describe it.

Blasphemy.

It would not and will not happen. Nue isn't one to randomly strike a conversation with a waitress and this Kumiko, from what Kon has seen, is too shy for her own good to speak up. And if Chiru has her headlights right, it would seem that Kumiko is obsessed with Nue, according to her.

Kon doesn't know if that is true or not, for he had not spoken to this Kumiko person before.

He watched as Saya walked up to Kumiko once again at the other side of the bar.

Kumiko turned around, and found the same girl from moments before. Her hand instantly reached up to brush hair out of her eyes, and rub them.

Saya blinked.

Kumiko looked…..sad?

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Saya asked politely. When she had ordered drinks from her not too long ago, the girl had seemed cheerful enough. Now she just looked down.

Kumiko shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry if your drinks hadn't arrived yet. I'll see that it gets there now."

Saya jumped in. "N-no! No…I mean, its fine. I ordered the wrong drinks anyway."

Kumiko stared the girl. "Okay…would you like to make a new order?"

"Yes, please! But I wont be making them since I don't really know what the others want. Can you please take the order from my friend at the table?" She pointed at the table where Nue sat, although Kumiko can't recognize him without the regalia and cloak on.

"Yes, no problem." Kumiko smiled. At once, she set off to the table, notepad in hand.

Saya looked after her, before catching Chiru's eyes at another table in a dark corner. Chiru gave her the thumbs up.

As Kumiko walked over to the table, eyes downcast, she mused over her boss's lecture again.

He blew his head off at her, that's for sure. Shun was really upset with her. This wasn't the first time she made such careless mistakes....but its not her fault someone knocked into her from behind….not like he believed her.

"Honestly Kumiko, your performance as you know wasn't all that great from the start anyway! I would have fired you instantly if I didn't know you were such a nice kid and if _they_ weren't the one who introduced you to me." Shun said exasperated, shaking his head.

Kumiko felt a small pang in her heart when he mentioned them. She knew he was referring to her friends who introduced her to this café, and got her the job here. She felt as if she was letting her friends down, although they only introduced her because they knew of her infatuation with Nue, and her unbreakable will to NOT be introduced to the Thunder King directly by them.

It was just….awkward to be introduced like that. It was a dead fire give away that she liked him.

Wait, erase that though. How about, admire him? Yes, that's more appropriate.

Her friends did indeed know Nue. They are in fact, almost in constant contact with him. Who were her friends?

Well, they were none other than-

"Kumiko!!!!" Someone yelled into her ear over the loud ding of the café.

Kumiko jumped, notepad falling to the ground. With wide eyes, she turned towards that unmistakable voice of……

Her boss.

She gulped. "Uh…hi, Shun. I was just going to take down the orders of the customer at table 23."

Shun frowned. "No, you weren't. You were just standing here." He tapped his foot, shoving green bangs out of his face.

"I…I was?"

"Yes. You were just _standing_ here, looking like a lost puppy!" He groaned out.

"S-sorry." She apologized, not daring to look into his piercing eyes. Shun took in her whole profile.

She was pretty much downcast. He guessed from his scolding earlier. He sighed.

Now he felt guilty. Maybe he should have believed her when she said someone ran into her from behind? But there wasn't much he can do now. He had to discipline his employees anyway.

"Well, its alright. Just go on and get the orders from…." He scanned the café for table 23. "From table 23 now, ok-…………." Shun trailed off.

"Shun?" Kumiko looked at him, and followed his gaze which left him silent.

But before she could glimpse what he was looking at, he turned her around and handed her notepad to her hastily. "You know what, you go and help Xeon in the kitchen for a bit, alright? I think he needs help. _I'll_ go deal with table 23." He shooed her away.

Without questioning him, though she did cast a quizzical glance back, she ambled off. As soon as she was out of sight, Shun heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God, he had intercepted her.

He could recognize that mop of hair on that person anywhere!

That little tail and platinum hair is unmistakable. It was Nue himself.

God forbid Kumiko sees him now.

Shun knows that Kumiko is absolutely infatuated with that boy. She says its just idolization; but clearly, its bordering on obsession.

She's completely in love with him!!! ……….even though she hasn't realized that.

Shun rubbed his chin, before pivoting and heading off to Nue's table.

Its not that he doesn't want Kumiko to get together with Nue or anything. It's just that he doesn't need another spillage tonight from the girl.

Chiru watched with her jaw to the floor as this man with gaudy green hair stopped Kumiko, sent her away, and went to take Nue's orders instead!!

"AHHHHH!!!" She fumed, pulling at her hair once again.

"I guess….Plan B didn't work either." Mori stated.

_Mission: Get Kumiko to take Nue's orders and hopefully have them talk_- Was a failure.

Tiny fists came down on the table. "Then we move onto Plan C!!!" Chiru nearly yelled.

Kon face-palmed from his seat. This girl just never learns.

'_Or get the idea that her plans are utterly horrible._' He lamented.

Kon watched as the hours ticked by, and it's a little after midnight now. He yawned.

His eyes were drooping down further and his ears hurt from Chiru's wailing. Plan C and D was a lost cause as well.

He won't even go into what it was because it was a waste of time.

He saw Nue stand up from his seat, eyes searching. Instantly, Kon hopped off and nearly ran to him.

He was finally leaving!! Yes!

Not far away, he heard Chiru moan in agony, muttering things about "yet to get together" and "sweet love".

She had issues for a girl so young.

And Kon blinked.

Chiru ran past him, nearly a blur. "Ah! Chiru! Don't run-" He started but she didn't stop to hear him.

She ran straight to the café kitchen door and disappeared behind it.

Kon stood where he was, in the middle of the crowded café, at the mid point between the kitchen door and Nue. What was she doing?

He saw Mori and Saya, tagging Mari along stop next to him, faces just as confused.

"What is Chiru-chan doing?" Saya asked Mori, looking to her almost identical twin; only male.

Brushing coal locks away from his green eyes, he shrugged. "I have no idea. But Nue seems ready to leave."

"Well, let's go then. I'm tired anyways. All our plans failed." Saya sighed. "I really wanted to see what Nue with a girlfriend would be like…."

"Not like those plans were good anyway. I just participated for the heck of it." Mori scoffed.

Kon looked up at his elders with his ever droopy eyes. Sometimes, he always wondered if perhaps, they had switched bodies. For he was obviously much more mature than either of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kitchen door swing open once again. Whipping around to look, he nearly choked when he saw Chiru stamping out, pulling that Kumiko girl along.

She looked utterly confused and frightened.

Bless her soul.

"C-Chiru-chan! S-stop!" Kumiko pleaded, stumbling over her foot as Chiru pulled her.

"Noooo! I want you to meet him! Now!" Chiru snapped, her childish eyes filled with determination and anger.

She was going to get them to _talk_ to each other _at_ _least_, if not get them together!!

"Chiru!!"

Kumiko's reprimanding voice fell on deaf ears.

Chiru tugged on Nue's light T-shirt.

"Nue~!!!" Chiru whined. The night was getting to her. It had been long and tiring; and she is now moody due to it.

Nue turned when he felt that tug on his shirt hem and that bossy voice he dealt with for the past years. Turning with eyes already focused down, he found Chiru but failed to notice the girl behind her….until he caught sight of Chiru's hand, which is attached to another hand, which is attached to a girl his age, which happens to look awfully familiar.

Kumiko turned her face away, a flush coming on full force, when she saw Nue's eyes slowly trail from Chiru's hand, up her arms and to her face.

She could feel her heart going wild.

"Nue! I want you to meet Kumiko-chan!!" Chiru instantly piped up, when she saw Nue stare at the girl and Kumiko….looking away?!

Chiru pulled Kumiko forward forcefully, causing her to stumble.

"Ahh!" Kumiko yelped at the sudden tug, upper body falling down towards the force which pulled her.

A hand shot out to her shoulders and pushed her back up.

"Chiru. Don't go bothering other people." Nue scolded the young girl, frowning down at her.

Kumiko blushed at Nue's hand in contact with her bare shoulder skin.

"But-"

"Oi,oi! No buts! I already told you to keep yourself in check!" Nue exasperated. He looked at Kumiko now, offering a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if my charge has bothered you anyhow tonight."

"I-It's alright…" Kumiko mumbled, voice tiny and eyes shying away from Nue's striking ones.

Chiru watched this small interaction. A light bulb flickered on.

She laughed loud deliberately, gaining the attentions of both teens.

"I'm sorry Nue! Ahahahaha!" She faked nervous laughter. "I spilled several drinks that Kumiko was carrying just now~ The boss will probably charge her for it."

Nue deadpanned. Kumiko stared.

"You didn't spill anything…" Kumiko voiced, still not daring to look at Nue directly.

Chiru frowned at Kumiko. "Of course I did!"

"Chiru, Shun doesn't charge his employees for spilled food and drinks. He fires them." Nue stated.

………..Crap. She omitted the fact Nue knows Shun.

"Well, I spilled it anyway! I just thought that she would get charged for when it's my fault so…." She quickly covered up, shifting her foot around in front of her like a little kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I really don't remember you-"

"I did! It was when I was in the kitchen with you!" Chiru quickly cut in.

"You were in the kitchen?" Nue repeated, voice revealing his annoyance.

"Yep!"

For some reason, Chiru looked awfully happy in Nue's eyes. Something must be up. Whatever it is, it isn't good. And there is no way for him to tell whether she is lying right now or not. So the only way to check is…

"Kumiko was it?" He asked.

Kumiko started, tearing her eyes away from Chiru to Nue, making eye contact before hurriedly staring at the scene behind him instead.

"Yes."

"Was she really in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yea, she was. Not too long ago." Kumiko mused softly.

"What was she doing in there?" He needed to find out if she did anything. He can't have Black Crow members causing public havoc. His image will be ruined!

Kumiko's brow slanted down, as she tapped her chin. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. I didn't notice she was in there until the last moment." She said finally, forcing herself to look at Nue. It wasn't polite to talk to people without looking at them after all.

And this was her idol! The person she went through hellish days in this café for!! She can't give him a bad impression.

Kumiko's answer shot down Nue's hopes of finding out what his charge did.

Heaving a sigh, he ran one hand through his hair and Kumiko had to bite back a swoon and concentrate on standing.

"Well…I don't know if she's telling the truth about the drinks or not," At this, Chiru let out an indignant "Hey!"

"But, assuming the worst of her, which is practically her whole being, it's likely she did spill drinks and what not or at least caused some trouble." Nue finished, eyes twitching. This girl never ceases to give him a hard time.

"Well, it's okay really." Kumiko told him, shaking her head.

"No! It's not okay, Kumiko-chan. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you! Please let Nue make it up to you!!" Chiru begged.

"Oi! You caused the trouble and I'm making up for it?" Nue jumped in.

Kumiko flushed scarlet at Chiru's words and Nue's reaction. She's never seen him like this before; so open. Whenever she saw him on A-T battle videos, he was always calm and collected.

"What else can I do? I'm just a kid~" Chiru sang.

"You-!" Nue started, but he just couldn't finish his words. He felt like wringing her and yet, he'd killed himself if he done that.

Clearly she was taking advantage of his disposition towards her and the other kids.

"I know!! We can take her to that place downtown where we always eat!!" Chiru exclaimed, one fist coming down onto her other palm. "How's that?" She looked up at Nue.

When she saw his look, she continued. "It's like killing two birds with one stone. You feed us and at the same time, treat Kumiko-chan to lunch to pay off for _my_ trouble." She emphasized.

When she saw that Nue wasn't about to argue and Kumiko was too shocked and shy to say anything, Chiru grinned.

Nue and Kumiko better appreciate her for this. She sacrificed her image and neck on the line for this!

She never did spill any drinks, not directly anyways. It was all just a ploy to get them to meet up outside of this café…..and on a date. She knew Nue hated it when her or any of the other kids cause trouble to others; and that he would try to make it up to them for it. It didn't happen often since after the first time, he never actually let them get far with their havoc.

The first occurred in Spitfire's salon. Let's just say, the ladies didn't like their new hairdos. Nue ended up running errands for Spitfire for a whole month. They were submitted to it too of course, carrying things around and buying lunches for him and his employees at the salon. It was relatively easy to do with their A-T's, but Nue still wasn't happy about it.

Black Crow wasn't a mailing team!

She didn't say date to them but it was pretty easy. She just had to find a way to get the other kids to abandon these two and leave them alone and make sure they stay together.

That's all~

**Reviews is loved and produces more chapters ;D**


	5. Date? Nah

**Happy New Year guys! Here's the long overdue chapter 5. And halfway into this, I realized I made a mistake on the timelines as previously, I wrote that Nue has already decided to join with the Takeuchi brothers. BUT, Spitfire is still alive?!! So I went back and eradicated that part about the brothers. This story takesplace before Genesis joins Kogarasumaru.**

Running her comb through her hair again, Kumiko stared at herself nervously in the mirror. The words kept repeating inside her head: It's not a date, it's not a date, and it's not a date.

He was not here to take her out for a date. He only did it as an obligation, his responsibility as a 'guardian' for Chiru. She didn't want to get her hopes up; not that there was any reason to bring it up in the first place. It _wasn't_ a date after all…

Sighing, Kumiko took a step back to from the mirror to take in her full figure. Hair down, with the usual skull pins on one side, a white skirt with a yellow line running across it topped with a black collared shirt and sport shoes. Nothing too fancy….she didn't need to impress him since it wasn't a date…

Kumiko wrung her wrists nervously and paced about the living room of her apartment. Her parents were on a business trip and wasn't in town for the next few weeks or so; she didn't know how long they were to be gone since they didn't exactly specify it to her.

Glancing at the clock, she found that she was early and that Nue, Chiru and the rest weren't due to be here until for another 30 minutes. She stopped pacing and took a seat stiffly on the sofa instead, switching on the television at the same time with the remote.

Channel surfing for awhile, she suddenly stopped at the news channel

"………." Kumiko stared dully at the screen. Nothing interesting going down.

Glancing at the clock again, she found that 15 minutes had passed. She'll just watch until they get here.

Lying down on the sofa, Kumiko placed a hand over her beating heart, which was going wild at the thought of the day that was about to ensue. Why is it that she was always so nervous when it comes to him?! She didn't like him….not like that anyways. She likes him as a fellow A-T rider and admires his abilities is all.

It was the same type of like that she has for her friends. They were taking on the A-T world by the storm and Kumiko smiled at the thought. She regrets that she hasn't joined them and yet, knew that if she did, she would only hamper them than assist.

The screen suddenly flickered with passing images that caught her attention again.

"Several bodies had been found at the scene of the crime. Currently, there has been one death and the other 4 are critically injured. The police are still investigating and searching for possible suspects that might have…" The news reporter recited, as Kumiko watched with interest.

She didn't know much about A-T, but she knew that this crime was not an ordinary one. All the victims were shown wearing A-T shoes in the video the news played. But she was curious as well. A-T riders don't usually fight each other to this point of injuries that one can _die_ from it….unless they have great enmity against each other.

And they don't allow the police to interfere in their affairs….so battles would usually be held in enclosed areas. But this one occurred at a parking lot of all places.

The doorbell ringing jolted Kumiko out of her musings, and in her hurry to answer the door, she tripped across her own foot as she shot out of the sofa too quickly, stumbling across the room, before ramming into the wall. Straightening and fanning herself to calm her once again racing heart, she opened the door.

Dark, striking eyes greeted her anxious ones. When she realized she was staring straight into the face of Nue, Kumiko instantly directed her eyes downwards, where Chiru stood grinning up at her in all of her mini-diva glory. Behind Nue, Kumiko found more kids (a lot) standing around, doing their own things. Amongst them, she recognized the faces of the boy and girl who ordered drinks from her at the bar.

Kumiko stared at them with unconcealed surprise, one eyebrow arching up. Nue noticed her look and gazed back to find what she was looking at. Turning back to her, "You know them?" Nue asked, indicating to Mori and Saya.

Whipping her attention to Nue, she shook her head. "Umm….well, not really. They just ordered drinks from me yesterday and I found it such a coincidence that they…well, know you." She finished softly, her shy self kicking back in. Oh how she hates not being able to keep up a decent conversation with him!

He probably finds her weird now.

And it confirmed Kumiko's fear and suspicion when Nue looked at her with one raised eyebrow. Turning away, he merely cast one glance back, speaking in a cool tone before walking off. "If you're ready, let's go."

"Uhh…hai."

As she closed the door, Chiru leaped up onto Kumiko, hugging her around the waist. "Kumiko-chan!!"

Kumiko smiled down at the girl and at Mari next to her. "Hey you two. How are you?"

"I'm feeling great! I feel like something good is going to happen today." Chiru piped up, causing Kumiko to look at her amused. Kumiko failed to notice the double meaning behind Chiru's words.

The group walked to this café Chiru kept telling Kumiko about on their way there, since Nue or someone seemed to have decided Kumiko wont keep up with them on A-T's, which was true anyway.

Once in awhile, Kumiko would cast secretive glances at Nue when he wasn't looking, and Chiru noticed. The young girl smiled to herself. _'Kumiko-chan really does like Nue-kun..'_

Then she looked at Nue who was walking a step ahead of Kumiko. He was completely ignoring her and Chiru frowned at this. She'd have to work on that.

They arrived at a simple café, which specialized in Asian food from around the globe. Kumiko looked around the café. "You all eat here regularly?" She asked no one in particular.

It surprised her that Nue answered. "They love it here so we come here often." He looked at her, giving a wry smile. "They have absolutely no idea how much they spend on food here."

"We probably make up more than 50% of this café's income." Kon spoke up quietly from beside Kumiko and she looked down at him. "I see…." She noticed the book in Kon's hand. "Is that book nice? I've noticed you carrying it around with you at Star-Crossed as well." She said, remembering spotting Kon the other night in the night café, reading that very same book.

Kon looked up at Kumiko surprised, then back at his book. "Yea…it is."

They walked into the café and got seated, though for some reason, more than half of the Black Crow children were seated at different tables from where Kumiko sat with Nue, Chiru and Mari. Briefly, Kumiko wondered if they were uncomfortable around her or if the café just did not allow them to pull tables together for such a big group as theirs. Or maybe this was just how they regularly sat.

A waiter came up to their table and instantly, Chiru, Mari and the other boy whose name Kumiko does not know cheered. "Makoto-niisan!!" They cried happily.

Makoto grinned at everyone at the table and then he spotted Kumiko. "Oooh, what's this? A newcomer?" He whistled, bending low to Kumiko's level. Kumiko leaned back slightly in discomfort. "Err….hi?"

Makoto grinned again. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were bringing a cutie like her here today? I would have prepped myself up then." Makoto addressed the kids and probably Nue as well, for Makoto shot him a questioning look.

Nue shrugged. "It was a last minute decision. Besides, we didn't think it'd matter to you who we brought." Nue shot at him. Chiru mentally grinned at Nue's reply.

'_Ha! He didn't say anything against Makoto's claim of Kumi__ko being cute so that must mean he thinks she's cute as well!' _

Dear Chiru has so much more to learn about the world…

Makoto brushed red bangs out of his lavender eyes, puffing his cheeks out slightly at Nue. "His Highness is touchy today." Ignoring Nue for now, Makoto asked aloud,"So what will you all be having today?"

Everyone instantly told him what they want, even Nue whose answer was a simple "The usual."

Only Kumiko was left, staring uncertainly at the menu in her hands. There were too many delectable items to choose from, that it served to give her a headache.

Makoto upon seeing Kumiko's undecided face, leant down close and whispered flirtingly by her, "If you come to the kitchen with me, I can let you sample some of our café's finest~" A mischievous glint twinkled in his amethyst eyes, which disappeared when a kick was dealt at his legs abruptly.

He hissed, before shooting an annoyed glare at the perpetrator. Dark orbs held in a reprimanding stare met his. "Find someone your own age." Nue told him lazily, chin propped on his palm.

"You calling me old? Is that it?" Makoto asked, feinting mock hurt.

"Compared to us, you are." Nue replied in his lazy tone again. Makoto wasn't all that old. He was only 19, so compared to their 15, he was a mere 4 years ahead. In Nue's eyes, he was a red-haired toting flirt. In the eyes of the Black Crow children, if Nue was the Thunder King, Makoto was the Food King.

Being the son of the café owner, he gave them lots of free treats and acts as both a waiter and cook. Though, his father took up the cooking most of the time whilst his mother assisted and restocked. The café was a family ran one, Makoto's parents having travelled a lot during their younger days and tasted many exotic foods, now was introducing these foods to the locals of Japan.

If it wasn't because the kids wanted it, Nue would never come to this café. Makoto's ways just irked the hell out of him. It reminded him of Spitfire sometimes who became quite loose recently. But of course, he held much more respect for Spitfire than anyone can ever hope for him to have for Makoto.

As Makoto left their table to report their orders to his father the chef, Kumiko let loose a small giggle, which she immediately smothered with a cough. Nue shot a look at her, silently asking what she was laughing about.

"Nothing." She replied, allowing an impish grin to grace her features.

And Nue stared for a moment longer than he would originally have.

The natural lights of the sun streaming through the window gave a summery glow to her skin, dark lashes brushing against them as her eyes closed into crescent arcs. Dimples served to accentuate the cheery grin that now captivates her face.

And unbeknownst to Nue, he wasn't the only one that stared, though his was much more discreet and polite compared to the others. Chiru, Mari, Kon and that other boy at the table stared too. For some reason, Kumiko just radiated a certain beauty right now.

For the girls, maybe they found her beautiful because she was the elder sister figure they never had, the idol in their lives.

For the boys, maybe it was because they were finally starting to hit that age where they think about girls.

But one will never know for Nue, for he turned his gaze away swiftly whilst the kids continued, not realizing the impoliteness of their actions.

Kumiko soon realized all the eyes on her, and started to fidget slightly. "Ummm, is there something on my face?" She asked dubiously.

"You're pretty." That one nameless boy blurted out, black bangs framing his impish looking face.

Kumiko scratched her cheek in uncertainty and embarrassment. "Thank you…I guess….ummm…" She looked at the boy expectantly.

"Kota." He supplied, flashing the V sign at her.

Kumiko smiled at the young boy of about 10 years of age. "Kota is it? If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were one of the members of this pop group…"

And the ice was broken between Kumiko and the young boys at the table.

Nue watched in silence as everyone at their small table interacted with each other and the kids bombarding Kumiko with various questions. He was slightly surprised at her cheery personality. So far, she had struck to him as the shy and silent type, those who kept to themselves. But it was apparent now that she was only that way around strangers.

Like him for example.

When she addressed or talked to the kids, she'd joke and erupt into raucous laughter with them. But when she was forced to address him through the children's choice of topic (courtesy of Chiru), she would instantly shrink back into that shell of hers.

It irked him slightly though he brushed that feeling off.

Once they were done with lunch, Nue had wanted to leave immediately. But Chiru (who else?) would not have that.

"You cant expect a girl like Kumiko-chan to find her way home all ALONE, right Nue-kun?!!" She wailed.

Nue raised an eyebrow at her antics before glancing back up at Kumiko who looked at him helplessly and shook her head. "Chiru, I think she's old enough to find her way home herself…" Nue informed the girl, one eye twitching at her constant tugging on his cloak.

Chiru looked over her shoulders at the other kids, shooting a help-me glance which some responded, while others looked confused. Mari took up the SOS call.

"But Nue-sama, I wanted to go to the park…" She mumbled quietly, naturally large and curious eyes looking up at the suspicious king. "We don't spend a lot of time together lately…" She sniffed here.

Kota then joined the fray."Yea! You're always running about and doing Spitfire's and Simca-san's dirty work lately!" The boy bravely accused. One of Nue's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"Oi, oi…." Nue started in a low, harsh whisper. He was seriously losing control over these kids as they grow and get more rebellious.

"Nue-kun!!"

"Please, Nue-sama?"

"Come on!! Nue!!"

One of Nue's hand raised to rub his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Nue-san." That soft voice brought his attention over to its owner.

Kumiko with an ever-shy smile on her face, spoke. "I can take them to the park for you if you want. I don't have much else to do today…and you'll be free to do your work."

The hero and heroine here did not notice Chiru's eyes widen a fraction and Kota's lips twitch.

'_Shit. That'__d kill the point.'_

Nue looked back down at the three kids gathered around him and shook his head, a small sigh escaping his lips. "No..it's alright. I'll take them."

'_Yes!!'_

"And Kumiko-chan can come along too, right?!" Chiru asked chirpily, one hand grasping Kumiko's wrist.

Nue looked at the girl exasperated. He let out an annoyed huff. "Fine. She can come." Chiru cheered but Nue broke in on her bubble. "_Only_ if she wants to." He was starting to sound more and more like some nanny.

At Mari and Chiru's pleading gaze, Kumiko could not help but agree; though a part of her had yet want to leave the group…….and Nue.

She striked that last thought.

Kota grinned and started heading into the direction of this park they were going to. "Well, let's move our asses already!"

Kumiko briefly heard Nue mumble under his breath about kicking Yoshitsune for teaching these words to him and she laughed to herself quietly.

Her hand accidentally brushed with Nue's regalia-donned ones, and she instantly retracted and stepped away, blushing."S-sorry." She murmured with flushed cheeks.

Nue looked away too, facing away from the rest. "It's fine…"

Kumiko wondered about her sanity, but did she just hear the Thunder King stutter?

A large part of her believed she did. And that made her giggle.

Nue turned to look at the girl walking a few paces away, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing."

Somehow, this was feeling more and more like a date….a date with 20 kids tagging along.

**Reviews= More ;p**


	6. Changing

**I am on a role! I'm hoping to complete this story as I have so many more stories I wanna type! D: I'm planning one about Agito/Lind soon, which I will adapt the story from my old Agito story of Impurities of a Gem. Or maybe I should do a Akira one instead since there's so many Agito ones already....or maybe another Nue...or maybe *shot***

Somehow, she regrets even coming along.

It has not escape her eyes that their group has gotten quite a lot of attention during their walk.

Who wouldn't stare at a litter of 20 children joking and crying and screaming as they went along? What makes it even more of a sight is two young teens leading these kids….imagine the scandalous thoughts that this sight would bring about!

More than once already she has heard reprimanding whispers from aged, old folks. And some whispers just….plain weird.

"Tsk,tsk. What is our society coming to? It's much too liberal that people are having illegitimate kids at such a young age!"

"Oh my…I wonder whose children are those? It's nice to know that they have 2 children that are willing to babysit for them. If only my dear boy Tanaka would do that for me too~"

"Oh my, those two are such a lovely couple! Look at all the babies they made!"

"Mom! That's just weird! They only look my age!"

"Looks can be deceiving. Now, when will my grandchildren come?"

By the time they arrived at the park, Kumiko's face was a brilliant scarlet and Nue just looked grumpy. The older lot of the kids had sly looks while the younger ones were just confused.

But these did not last for the serene atmosphere of the park ultimately captured all of their attention and they scattered. Kumiko was astounded by the beauty of the park herself.

It was now summer in Japan and though the sakura trees in their area, which weren't too many for this wasn't Kyoto, has already shed their leaves, the greenery of the park still created an Elysian of sorts when combined with the yellow of the sun.

Kumiko never went to parks as she never found a point to them but now she understood why so many people loved going there. It was certainly beautiful, and a nice change from all the flashing lights and grey of their metropolitan city; a Babylonian Garden within a metropolis.

She caught sight of a group of tourists strolling about the lake that ran through the area, where most of the kids were right now playing by the shores.

Nue started forward and Kumiko followed uncertainly, she wasn't sure whether she was supposed to go off on her own, join the children or stick by him. But he didn't say anything against her following him so she stuck with it.

He went towards the stone bridge that ran above the lake, stopping at the center before staring down into the clear green water beneath.

Kumiko kept a comfortable distance between them before leaning against the sides, watching as splashes of orange and white distorted her reflection. "They're huge…" She whispered to herself.

"They are well fed due to the tourists who come here frequently." Nue spoke in response to her whisper. Kumiko looked at him, surprised he heard her. He nodded his head at the direction of a stall not too far away. "That old man there sells fish food for the kois."

Kumiko looked back towards the multitude of koi fishes which swam around. Silence enveloped them and although Nue doesn't seem to care, Kumiko was nervous as hell.

'_What should I say, what should I say, what should I say?!!'_ She cried mentally. She didn't like this silence. It felt as if she was boring him. Then again, she didn't see any reason as to why she should entertain him but she also did not want her idol, whom she has dreamt so long of meeting, to think that she was a choir girl.

'_And I finally get a chance to spend a day, a DAY, with him…'_She thought sadly. Sadly as though she gets a day with him, more than what she has ever asked for, she doesn't know how to break the ice between them.

Her eyes shifted to the right, peeking a glance at the King which captured her attention and admiration. He had now opted to lean against the sides on his back, a laidback look gracing his features; dark orbs gazed far off into the sky, calculating. What it was that ran through his head, Kumiko can never hope to decipher. A soft wind blew, ruffling his platinum hair and Kumiko flushed pink, quickly turning away before he caught her gazing at him like he was some piece of meat.

Well, she wasn't exactly gazing at him like _that_ but…you get the idea….

Her head snapped back up when his voice drifted into her ears. "Ne, Kumiko,"

Why is it that her heart rate shot up when her name escaped his lips?

"You ride A-T's right?"

Her heart dropped several degrees. Oh…A-T's.

What else did she expect a regalia holder to talk to her about anyway? Though she was sort of hoping that he would speak to her about other things…

Nevertheless, she answered in slight embarrassment for she was but a fly compared to his eagle-like skills. "Umm…yea, I'm not really good though." She admitted, cheeks flaring crimson from shame and embarrassment.

"Hmmm…" Was all that he said before silence enveloped them once again.

She heaved a sigh. So much for a conversation. But her hopes soared high again a few moments later when his velvety voice slipped into the air around them.

"Why do you say you're not that good?" He asked, not once looking at her; his eyes kept forever trained on the sky above them.

She secretly wished that he would talk about something else other than her lack of riding skills.

"Well…I'm just a D-class rider! So…" She trailed off.

"You heard of Behemoth? They too are D-class." Nue replied offhandedly. Briefly, the girl wondered if he was even listening to the conversation.

Kumiko scoffed softly at his reply. "My D-class status isn't official though. I'm not in a team or anything. They just told me that my skills were around D-class."

"They?" At this point, Nue had turned back around to cross his arms over the bridge walls.

"My friends." Kumiko smiled in nostalgia at the mention of them. She hasn't seen them in so long…"I don't think they really meant it though. They probably only said it to cheer me up."

Nue glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and caught that nostalgic and melancholic look in her eyes. They then returned to staring at the waters rippling below. He raised one arm to prop his chin against. "Why should they?"

By now, Kumiko wasn't paying attention to whether Nue was bored or not, or whether this conversation was one-sided, her doing most of the talking and he with short, straight replies.

Most of her mind is reeling within the memories of her riding days, the other part still registering Nue's voice. "I was always the turtle of the group; and they were rabbits, no…they were the eagles and the cheetahs. Every time, their training results would always topple mine and every time, they would hold back just for me." She looked up towards the sky which by now was slowing turning a bright vermillion.

"In all our 'runs', they'd always slow down to wait for me, saying they were tired. But I knew they weren't." She smiled sadly once again and Nue thought she might cry. "If I was a D-class rider, then they were A-class."

The cycle of memories suddenly ended and she sighed, chin dropping to lean against her arms on the railing. "I stopped A-T's later on. They didn't need a slowpoke like me on the team."

"I think that was unnecessary."

Kumiko looked up at Nue, surprised. "Huh?"

"If you enjoy something, you'd continue doing it no matter how bad you were at it, wouldn't you?" His voice was hard yet gentle, and his eyes, rather than on the sky, they were now fixed on the children of Black Crow whose raucous laughter reached them as light notes; their cheers and screams as they tussled about the lakeside.

Kumiko felt a weird twist in her heart when she saw the expression on Nue's face as he watched the children. It was…loving and warm, a certain happiness that she can't describe glowed within his eyes.

Why did her heart wrench when she realized he will never look at her like that?

'_I don't like him like that…'_

"I guess you're right….maybe I was just a coward." Kumiko said softly.

A short silence before his reply came. "You are."

Kumiko's fingers twitched lightly. She faced Nue, an annoyed and hurt expression on her face. "You could have been more subtle with that…" She mumbled.

And Nue laughed.

His laughter rang through the air around them, like wind chimes churning in the air.

Kumiko pouted, because for that brief moment, his laughter gave her confidence and eradicated her shyness. "What's so funny?"

Nue looked at the girl beside him, standing a few inches shorter. He smirked. "Nothing."

From far away, Chiru and Kota slapped each other's palms before punching their hands together, giving a hushed cheer of "Yes!"

Kon who sat several feet away from them rolled his eyes. "It's not like they're together yet…" He mumbled.

"At least it's a step forward." Mori spoke from behind him, causing Kon to look back towards his senior.

Saya stepped up next to Mori, honey eyes looking at the pair on the bridge. "I've never seen Nue-sama laugh like that with someone he just met before. Even with us or Spitfire-san and the rest of Genesis, he hardly laughs like that."

Mori snorted. "Yea. He usually does his smirks, and short-lived laughs." He pulled poor imitations of each as he mentions them.

Kon turned to look at his guardian and that café girl. It was true….he has never seen Nue burst out in such lively cheer with someone new before. Nue does laugh, he does when he was around them and Spitfire, Yoshitsune and Simca and even Benkei.

But they were always in close contact and he shared common blood with them: They were Gravity Children.

Maybe it was because they were Gravity Children that he nevers….

Kon shook his head. Instead, a small, kiddish smile crept onto his face as he looked at the pouting Kumiko and grinning Nue.

It was nightfall by the time Kumiko arrived at her apartment door. She bowed low in respect and thanks. "Thank you for today, all of you." She smiled at all the kids. Some were still apathetic towards her, but most had started to warm-up.

Chiru hugged Kumiko around the waist, straining her neck to look up at the older girl. "You have to join us again next time, Kumiko-chan!"

Kumiko ruffled her hair. "If Nue-san allows it." At this, half of the kids along with Kumiko trained their gazes on the Thunder King who had been silent the whole period.

Finding all of their eyes on him, he shrugged, muttering a soft, "Whatever."

Chiru looked back at Kumiko. "That means a yes." She quickly said.

Kumiko smiled dubiously at the young diva. "I-I suppose…"

Some of the kids had started turning towards the elevator by now and Chiru quickly bid Kumiko a quick farewell before running off to catch up with her peers. Kumiko watched her run off and join with Mari and Kon before turning towards Nue who hung back with several more kids.

"Thanks again for lunch today." Kumiko said, focusing her eyes on her feet. She was glad for the dark night that hid her blush.

"Don't mention it. Chiru was the one who caused havoc in the first place. It's my responsibility to make-up for it." And Kumiko thought she heard him mutter a soft "Though I absolutely hate it."

Kumiko frowned, trying to remember any event where Chiru was involved and cause trouble. "I really don't remember her doing anything…"

Nue looked at her briefly before turning away, a wry smile on his lips. "I don't think we'll ever find out what she did."

He took a step forward and Kumiko spoke quickly when she saw this. "See you."

Blinking, she blushed when she realized what she had said. 'See you' meant that they were going to see each other again…which they probably will not.

Nue stopped in his tracks when he heard her. He continued to stare forward at the elevator where all the kids had gathered by now, waiting for him. He closed his eyes, and allowed a smirk to enter his face.

"Yea, see you."

With that, he walked off and through the open elevator doors. Last thing Kumiko saw of him was his back as the doors closed, he never once turning around.

She stood there till long after they were gone before entering her own apartment, the chilly night air finally pulling her to her senses.

But it failed to cool her warm cheeks.

***

Nue arrived at Tool Toul To headquarters after dropping the kids off, seeing that the long day was starting to take its toll on them. He entered the large hall within the clock tower, filled with various A-T parts and gadgets.

He approached Makigai Ine, the former Pledge Queen who stood examining some parts on one side. "You wanted to see me?" He spoke once he got close enough.

"Hmm~" She hummed, continuing her examinations.

Nue waited until she was finished. The nurse turned to face him whilst adjusting her glasses.

"It's not really important but…"

"Ine-sama?" A voice came from behind Nue. They both turned around to find Kana, Nue's tuner. "Ah, Nue-sama." Kana bowed quickly in respect to both of them.

Nue turned to look back at Ine again, a questioning look on his face.

Ine frowned briefly before closing her eyes. "Nue-kun, its been sometime since you last did a tuning…"

Nue closed his eyes, already turning to leave. "I don't need it right now."

Ine's eyes narrowed onto Nue's back. "Nue, a King's tuner is his lifeline. If something comes up, and you're not well tuned-"

"Don't worry." Nue cut her off. "I'll be fine."

As he walked pass Kana, the girl reached out a tentative hand and grasped his arm. "Nue-sama..." She started. Nue looked up at the girl, mentally cursing his height.

His own tuner was taller than him!

"If…" she started again but trailed off. Nue faced towards the exit once again, gently shrugging her hands off before exiting the room.

He did not see Kana's eyes widen just before her hands left his arm. _'That was…' _

Ine watched Nue go, letting out a sigh. King or not, he was getting careless. She now focused her eyes on his tuner instead, seeing her unmoving from her spot. After a few seconds of it, she walked towards her, one hand outstretched to place it on her shoulder.

"Kana-" Her voice died when she saw the expression on Kana's face. Concerned, she quickly recovered. "Kana, what is it?"

Kana snapped out of her musings, and looked up at her superior. Her eyes slowly fell back down to the floor though. "It was nothing…"

Ine did not push it. The girl will tell her when she finds it to be the right time or important.

Kana looked again at the place Nue left through, her eyes wondering and slightly concerned. _'How is it that…'_ She shook her head to clear her mind. _'Maybe it was a mistake on my part…it cant possibly happen.'_

Keeping that thought in her mind, Kana returned to her workstation although her heart still told her it was no mistake.

**Reviews? T^T**


	7. Cryptic

**Ehhhh-!! I feel the block coming on! I wrote this whilst in the block so the end of this chapter just lost the flare I intended it to have since I couldnt type out what I wanted to originally happen...actually, I'm not even sure what I want to happen anymore! DX**

* * *

The city air of Shinjuku was still as night stole its way in. A vendor wiped his forehead as he prepared to close his gyoza shop, taking in a deep breath of the musty metropolitan air. But the night was not as still as he thought it is.

_Thud, Thud, Thud._

The vendor felt a chill run down his spine as he pushed his stall away, sweating and not daring to look back despite the curiosity pulling at his heart to find out…

***

Keen eyes pierced the darkness, leaving in their wake soft vibrations through the atmosphere, rippling its static state.

Desperately, they fled. Running and riding all that they were worth and more, fearful of the beings that pursued them. Despite the harsh wind blowing against their fear-reddened face, the hairs on their neck still spiked as they felt the power and presence behind them.

He looked to the side in one frightened glance, seeing the same expressions on his companions, their hair blowing wildly into their faces. He faced forward and scrunched his face, before giving one last push in desperation to escape. _"Please…PLEASE!"_ Cries of prayer echoed in his head as anxiety pounded away at him. He was now fully fueled by fear, not adrenaline.

Ahead he saw the boundary he just needed to cross before they were safe; there, they can get reinforcements and it would be their territory. Hope fleeted into his eyes and that of his companions, and they pushed harder despite their muscles crying for them to stop.

He laughed shakily as he neared the boundary, wild hope churning within him. But it was short-lived.

As he fell to the streets below, he saw the bodies of his friends falling as well beside him. Thoughts left his mind and he could not even register the pain that came upon him as he met with the earth. He laid unmoving, eyes glazed and dead as he stared into the frozen face of his friend- a face frozen in horror, and forever will be now.

His hands twitched lightly as he tried to reach for him. So close, yet, his muscles found it too far to reach.

He did not feel the pain as a dark, heavy boot fell on his reaching palm and kicked the body of his companion away. He did not feel the lurch of his stomach as he was pulled up and slammed against the wall.

All he felt was the fear entering his heart again, and it was one of the last things he remembered before passing on- fear of sky blue eyes, marked with a black cross.

****

Kumiko watched the news channel as her hands wiped tall juice glasses with a yellow cloth. She frowned at the news that came on.

"_Four more bodies have been discovered in a back alley in Shinjuku and the victims all once again are participants in the new A-T fad. Police investigators are linking these crimes with reckless use of these skates-"_

The screen flickered off as Kumiko felt chill run up her back. Her hands froze and her face muscles began twitching in anticipation.

"Kumiko…."

She gulped before turning around to face Shun. "Umm….Hi, Shun…"

Shun glared icily at her, his fingers drumming on her shoulder where he had a firm hold. "I don't remember hiring you so that you can watch TV…" He trailed off threateningly.

Kumiko glanced away shamefully. "Sorry…"

Shun's chin dropped in exasperation. "Dear Gods…" He muttered to himself. When he came into the kitchen and found her watching the news, he was bent on scolding her and maybe even cutting her pay in half. But now when she apologizes with that guilt ridden yet innocent look of hers, that intention just dissipates.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He was going soft. Imagine what his friends will think!

"Just…don't do it again."

Kumiko smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Shun looked at her momentarily before frowning. "You…don't do A-T anymore right?"

Kumiko shook her head, looking at him questioningly. "No. I told you that before didn't I?"

Shun nodded and waved his hand offhandedly. "Yes, yes you did. Just confirming."

"Why?" She called out after him as he left the kitchen.

The doors swung in and out and Kumiko thought he hadn't heard her but he came back in suddenly, eyes set in a glare at her. "You saw the news. Something is going down amongst A-T riders and I don't want you in it, what with your chicken-wuss skills and all." Was all he said before disappearing again.

Kumiko stared at the door, eyes wide in a comical way before narrowing and twitching whilst red flushed her face. "C-chicken-wuss?!!"

He had better test his drinks for poison next time.

The glasses clinked together in a delicate echo when Kumiko hung them up on the silver hooks designated for them behind the bar. "Café by day and bar by night...a really smart business move…" Kumiko mused as she looked around at the lively customers.

"One Tall Sunset Cooler please!" Kumiko's ears picked up over the loud music and she obediently turned to prepare the drink, richly pouring sweetened honey tea into a glass of wine before dropping the other ingredients in and shaking them together in a silver cup. She emptied this after a few good shakes into a ice filled goblet and once the umbrella and lemon slice was in place, she plopped it in front of whoever ordered I, eyes not once looking up; rather, they trained on the bar work counter, brows furrowing on all the mess the other employees made.

"My…the quality of the waitresses here did drop a notch since my last visit." A familiar drifted into Kumiko's ears and her head snapped up, startled. Fiery eyes bore into hers and a grin broke across her face."Spitfire-san!!" She cheered, jumping up slightly to give the older man a light hug around the neck from across the bar.

Spitfire held the Sunset Cooler he just ordered delicately in one hand and balanced it from spilling, whilst the other returned the friendly hug. He laughed when Kumiko released his hold. "That was unexpected, especially coming from you" He chuckled onto the rim of his drink.

Kumiko smiled abashed. "It's just been so long since I last saw you. It's been weeks and days!"

Spitfire smiled coolly at her before shrugging. "Well, Ine has been keeping tabs on my drinking."

Kumiko did not know who Ine was, but from the way Spitfire talks about her, she must be a woman who's really close to him. "Well it's good that she is. Alcohol kills you sooner or later."

The man rolled his eyes. "And you're serving them to me."

"It's my job." She smiled.

Spitfire smirked before placing his glass down and slid into the seat. "Well then, why don't you do your job and get a drink for my young friend here?" His hand reached out to pat his company on the back, all the while grinning childishly at Kumiko. "I'm sure you've met."

Kumiko looked over to the space next to him and bit down a choke. Nue sat there in his nonchalant manner, arms crossed over the bar top and glancing off to the side. They flickered over to Kumiko in acknowledgement for a moment before focusing elsewhere.

Kumiko could not help the burn of her cheeks as she realized she had completely ignored Nue the whole time…and he saw her hug him! Not that it should matter since _they were not_ a pair or anything and Spitfire was much older than her…Kumiko slapped herself mentally, before offering a shy smile at the Thunder King whom she noted was in his cloak and regalia today.

"W-what would you like, Nue-san? Cola?" Kumiko asked quietly, unconsciously adding the cola bit to her sentence.

He looked at her from under the shadows of his bangs before looking off again at the A-T pit. "Yea…" He never wondered how she knew.

Instantly she disappeared down to the kitchen to refill the cola jug which she realized is now empty.

Spitfire watched the girl disappear into the swinging doors of the kitchen, a smile on his face as he watched the previous interaction between his two young friends. He lifted the drink to his lips, eyes closed in a philosophical manner. _'Ahh….youth.'_

"You're paying."

Blue visibly draped over Spitfire's face as his momentous happy bubble was popped easily by the thunder sharp comment of his companion. "We just got here and you're already talking about paying." He muttered depressingly.

Nue rolled his eyes. Yep, Spitfire really went loose recently…..probably the alcohol he's been consuming. "Any reason you brought me here?" Nue asked, down to the point.

Spitfire chuckled, looking at Nue in amusement. "Is it wrong of me to want to spend some quality time with a friend? I'm old and do not have long in this world, unlike you!" He laughed almost crazily in Nue's view. But of course, to Spitfire it was just his normal way of expressing himself….sometimes.

Furtively, the young King rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache come on. And he just remembered he had to pack take-away for the kids later.

The thunk of the glass cup in front of him opened his eyes to see his cola with a slice of lime floating within its bubbly midst.

His fingers wrapped around the cold surface tentatively, a soft "thank you" leaving his lips as he brought it up for a sip.

"You're welcome." Kumiko mumbled back, not making eye-contact and was about to turn away when Spitfire called her.

"Take a break and come chat with me for awhile." The man said, smiling affectionately at her.

Kumiko scratched the back of her neck in hesitation. "Shun will have my head if I slack off again…" She informed him.

Spitfire rolled his eyes this time. "He wont. Not if I'm the one asking you to take a seat." He grinned at her now. "I'm his idol of course~"

Kumiko deadpanned at the curly haired man but made her way over to the empty seat next to him nonetheless. "Sure you are…" She mumbled sarcastically.

"Have some faith in me."

Kumiko grinned down at the glossy bar surface at his words. She knew Spitfire through a certain person named Migratory Bird whom she had met back in her A-T days. She was stopping by an A-T parts shop where that pink-haired toting girl worked at the time though no longer. She had opened up enough to her during that amount of time and when she began working here, she brought Spitfire with her one night and introduced them. The man's open and up-beat nature did not allow room for any of Kumiko's shyness and tentativeness with strangers to come through and she had started to look forward to the nights he'd come down for a drink.

"So how have you been? And school?" Spitfire asked, taking a gulp from his cocktail.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow at him. "School? Since when did you become my mother?"

"I'm old enough to be your father." Spitfire drawled back wryly.

The girl leaned away from him, weirded out by that statement as she recounted their age differences. "No you're not…"

"People have kids young nowadays." He said slyly, smirking at her from the corner of his eye.

Kumiko shook her head, choosing to ignore that statement.

This whole time, Nue wasn't listening to them and instead had swiveled his seat to face the A-T pit, watching intently at the battle going on. Kumiko noticed this and her face disheartened slightly.

Spitfire, too, noticed the fall in her face when she saw Nue.

The three sat there silently in the rowdy café, one in concentration, one in thought and the other in discomfort.

***

The bell chimed its melody when Spitfire pushed the heavy, decorated glass doors open and walked out into the cool night. A small wind blew and ruffled his already messy hair and he tucked his hands into his leather jacket pocket.

Behind him, the bell chimed again and a shorter figure stepped up beside him, in a black cloak of his own. Wordlessly, the two lifted their way into the sky and onto the building tops, shifting from roof to pole and fence to road swiftly and efficiently; not a bit of energy being wasted and not a sound being made other than the silent whirrs of their A-T's.

Nue overtook Spitfire suddenly from their state of equilibrium and the Thunder King stopped and turned to look at the motionless Flame King, whose eyes resembled a small flint and not that of burning embers. Where had the flame that fueled him through the years gone…?

Nue sighed when he saw that Spitfire wasn't going to move and instead was content standing there and staring up at the starless sky.

"Spitfire, we're seriously going to be late. Migratory Bird is expecting us to visit and I still need to get food for the others!" Nue told him, mentally running through the lists of foods the kids had requested.

Spitfire smiled calmly into the air, closing his eyes in relaxation. "Just for a moment. Its good to slow down and take in the world once in awhile you know."

Nue drooped his chin in bafflement. Suddenly, he lifted his head back up with a frown set on his boyish face. "We have no time for your cryptic words." Briefly, Nue wondered about Spitfire's behavior as of late.

A soft huff left the lips of the Flame King who now turned towards the second generation King. Slowly, he made his way over to him over the building top, waving his hand airily. "Oh all right." He drawled. Stopping beside the Thunder King, Nue was about to move off when Spitfire's voice entered his ears.

"Hey, what do you think of Kumiko-chan, the waitress back there? Do you like her?"

If Nue wasn't who he was, he would have fell over from shock. But he is who he is so he didn't. He merely raised an eyebrow. "What's the point of this question?"

Spitfire shrugged. "Just asking….so, do you like her?"

Nue looked at Spitfire as if he had just announced he was in love with Sano.

"No."

Spitfire blinked at the boy, before closing his eyes and smirking. "Straight to the point, huh."

Nue spoke no more and instead went on ahead, leaving the Flame King to catch up with him.

Despite the wind roaring in his ears, he could still hear Spitfire talking to him from his side. "But she's a nice girl, don't you think?"

Nue turned his face towards him, not bothering to slow down or stop. "Nice or not, your main quest is to find out if I hold any affections towards her. I don't." He snapped.

Spitfire smirked. "Really…?"

"Yes."

They both stopped now and Nue stared up at the taller man. Spitfire stared back down at Nue, his lean figure casting a shadow over him.

Nue's eyes was unwavering under Spitfire's scrutinizing gaze and it wasn't too long before the Flame King shrugged once more for that night and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well then, that's a waste." He started to walk away.

Nue looked after him, confused by his riddle-like words. "What do you mean?"

Spitfire raised his hands in the universal gesture of "I don't know" and laughed.

Nue frowned at the man before scoffing and continuing on ahead. Spitfire eyes followed his figure as he walked past him and jumped down into the streets below.

He snickered a bit before smirking and following the lead of the Thunder King.

"Kids."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated,loved, cherished, worshipped, looked forward to, wanted, desired- *shot* **


	8. Aggravating On Both Sides

Kumiko woke up groggily one Saturday morning, rolling over to watch the green lights flash off her table clock. It was already mid-morning…

Sighing, Kumiko got up with much struggle, fatigue from last night still in her body. She had worked overtime, helping Shun clear up the café and only got home during the darkest hour of the day; the hour before dawn.

Not bothering to brush her teeth as of yet or even to tidy herself (a hard-working person can afford to be lazy at times), she dragged her feet to the kitchen to find something to eat. But she stopped in her tracks when she got there.

"Mum?"

Kumiko's mother looked around from her cooking, and smiled at her daughter. "You're up!" Quickly, she made her way over to her and directed Kumiko over to a seat. Opening the fridge, she took out a carton of apple juice to pour for Kumiko.

Kumiko stared at her mother as she ambled around the kitchen, pouring the juice for her, cooking etc etc. Something she was not used to.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

The parental lady looked at her with amusement. "Why shouldn't I be? This is my home too."

Kumiko shook her head, hand grasping the glass of juice lightly. "That's not it…" She took a sip that quenched her parched throat. "You're hardly ever home…"

Her mother's eyes soften in guilt. She wiped her hands off on her apron, and turned the fire on the cooker down to a simmer. "I'm sorry, honey. But you know your father and I are really busy with out work."

Kumiko nodded again. She didn't need to be told. And she wouldn't complain to them either about the lack of presence. She understood they were working hard to pay off her school bills and house fees. Attending an _international private school_ has its financial disadvantages. But their pay covers it, as well as the bills to their elaborate apartment. Kumiko glanced out the kitchen and to the living room, where the high-definition flat screen television sat upon the wall. She grimaced mentally as she remembered a younger version of herself begging her parents in kid language for a "super-duper-awesome-huge" TV!

"Where's dad?" She asked, turning to look back at her mother.

Her mother has the same brown eyes as hers and Kumiko figured she must have gotten it from her, as her father had black. Wavy hair cascaded down and framed her face, making her look younger than she actually is. Kumiko could see that her mother was a beautiful person in her younger days, which had faded over the years but remnants still remained.

But Kumiko did not inherit her mother's hair. Instead, she got her father's. Rather than wavy, she got the naturally straight hair that her father possesses. But her hair was still brown like her mother's. But instead of keeping it neat and tidy like her dad, Kumiko opted for a layered cut in her hair, the longest tip reaching to mid-back and shortest being around her chin.

Her mother turned back around and resumed cooking. "He's still in America, fighting for the contract for the million dollar project offered by NetTech."

Kumiko did not jump or react to the term "million dollar." It may sound like a lot, but the actual amount they get in the end is actually really little. The million dollars may be the price paid by the commissioner, but once they deducted materials, employment, transport, exports and imports fees, the money would have dwindled down to a quarter or less of the original. And the projects usually take months to complete, considering that they were in the networking field and sometimes they would have to wire up a whole office building.

Kumiko just made a sound as an answer, as she drank down the glass of juice. Setting it back down, she turned towards her mother's back, watching her work. "Why are you back home early then? Don't you have work to do there as well?"

"I just came back earlier to check up on you. We hadn't been home for weeks, and I just wanted to see my only daughter again." She turned to face her, face ridden with amusement. "Is that wrong?"

Kumiko bit her lip. "Not really."

"Course not. Now, I just noticed we're out of fruits. Can you-" But Kumiko cut her off.

"Run down to the supermarket and get some? Yeah, I can." Kumiko continued for her, standing up as she did so.

Her mother smiled at her. "Thanks, honey."

When Kumiko got dressed and tidied herself up, she picked up the grocery money her mother had left on the table, calling out to the house before closing the door. "I'm off!"

"Be safe!!"

* * *

Scanning down the fruits section, Kumiko lightly ran her hand over the fruits before finally stopping at the peaches. Carefully weighing out several kilograms of that, she made her way over to the next section.

Japanese persimmons.

She never knew the difference between Japanese persimmons, Chinese persimmons or just normal persimmons at that, but her mother loved these fruits. She read once that they were the fruits of the Gods in Greek myth.

Grabbing a bag full of them, she proceeded to the counter to pay for her items. But as she left towards the glass doors, she met with familiar eyes and a mop of even more familiar pink hair.

Kumiko blinked to clear her eyes. "Simca-san?"

Said girl noticed Kumiko the same time as she, and instantly jumped up and pushed he doors open, bounding over to her. "Kumiko!!"

"I-Its' been a while….?" Kumiko trailed off as she took note of Simca's clothing. It was as voluptuous as ever and Kumiko had to fight down a blush from seeing a girl dressing as such. She was not used to such revealing clothes, being one of the people who preferred to cover up.

Simca noticed and laughed heartily, pinching Kumiko's cheek. "It's not that bad. You should try it sometime. Bet cha that it'll grab a certain Prince's attentions~" Simca whistled out, voice full of implications.

Kumiko erupted pink. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Simca-san!" She feigned, turning away from the girl. Why is it that everybody notices her affections for Nue except Nue himself?! Not that she wanted Nue to notice….nuh-uh! "What are you doing here anyway?" She changed the topic.

Simca placed a hand on her hips, pouting out he lower lips as she tapped it with a finger. "Well~ I just wanted to make some lunch for a certain Crow-kun!!" She declared, and Kumiko could almost see a heart shaped full stop at the end of her sentence.

"Crow-kun?"

Simca nodded. "Uh-huh! He's my new baby crow!!"

Kumiko was pondering on whether she meant it literally or figuratively, for when it comes to Simca, her words were as cryptic as Spitfire's actions.

A sudden thought bubble suddenly flickered over Simca's head as she looked at Kumiko. She smiled a huge smile, that Kumiko was scared it might crack her lips.

"Kumiko! You're good at cooking aren't you?" Before Kumiko could reply however, "I knew it! Of course you are, anyway. I was thinking that you can help me make food for Crow-kun!"

"Eh?" Kumiko reeled back slightly as Simca came forward and placed 2 hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you so much Kumiko!!"

"Wha-?"

"I'll meet you by the parts shop and then we can head over to my place! Tomorrow at 9 am then!!" Simca turned and waved before stepping out of the store. "See ya~!"

Kumiko was left standing there, mouth still open from her reply that never got a chance to appear. But she sighed soon after, slumped out of the shop.

Life just sucks for her.

* * *

Kumiko found herself at Simca's home the next day, the girl in home clothes but still looking as voluptuous and revealing as ever.

Kumiko on the other hand had a black long-sleeved hoodie on, covering up her arms that were bare from the tank top she wore. Quarter pants were her choice of bottoms today, without socks and sports shoes.

Her hair was in the usual with skulls pins, only in two low ponytails this time.

They instantly started off making food for this…"Crow-Kun", although Kumiko did not understand why Simca would need her help in cooking. She was capable just by herself from what Kumiko has seen.

But she soon found out why her help was needed, for the amount ingredients Simca has prepared for usage was enough to make food for an entire classroom.

"This Crow-kun…." Kumiko started as she carefully cut some carrot pieces into shapes of flowers, "…eats a lot?"

Simca looked over to Kumiko where she was cutting seaweeds into shapes of circles. They were going to make fruit sushi in the shapes of cats. [1] Along with various other things.

"Aha~ Yes he does!" She winked.

Kumiko looked at Simca dubiously and wondered whether this guy just ate a lot because it was provided by Simca…not because he was hungry.

They continued on in silence, although Simca went about her work whilst humming a song.

"What song are you humming?" Kumiko asked after awhile, wanting to strike up a conversation.

Simca smiled."Just something I came up with. I'm planning on singing it to Crow-kun later on~" [2]

"O-oh…I see…" Kumiko mumbled, not really sure as to what to say. Their personalities contrasted too greatly for her, that she felt it hard to keep up with her openness and confidence sometimes.

"You two must be really close then, for you to do all this for him." Kumiko noted absent mindedly, hands mechanically starting to peel apples and slicing them into mini butterflies.

Simca glanced over to the younger girl, a mischievous glint coming onto her eyes. "I suppose so. But there's this really annoying four-eyes that always gets in my way." She stated, hands furiously mincing a cabbage.

Kumiko eyed the poor cabbage, whose leaves are currently flying about in a flurry from Simca's aggressive ministrations.

"A love rival then?" Kumiko asked smiling, though she was quite amused at the thought of Simca having a love rival.

Simca hummed again before replying. "Something like that. But I'll get Crow-kun in the end of course~" She said in full-confidence.

Kumiko nodded as a reply, turning back to the apples.

"After all, he chose to _fondle_ my breasts rather than hers."

Kumiko choked on air, and effectively sliced her finger open from the movement.

Simca instantly dropped her own pair of knives. "Ahh! I'll get some bandages for you!!"

Kumiko opted to suck on her finger as she waited for Simca to return. She suddenly did not feel like making food for this person anymore…

Simca came back not too long later with a tube of antiseptic and a band-aid. Rinsing her hand as instructed by Simca, she watched as she applied the cream on her finger before wrapping the band around it.

Thanks Kumiko mumbled, not able to look Simca in the eye after that graphic (in her standards) revelation.

Simca giggled, body bowing in full-blown laughter soon after. "Ahahaha~ Kumiko! You're so cute!"

Kumiko flushed red. "W-what?"

"All I said was that he touched my chests and you reacted-" She did not finish as laughter took over again.

Kumiko deadpanned. Simca spoke as if men grabbing girls was supposed to be a normal thing.

"I'm sorry~" Simca said after calming down, though giggles still escaped from her. Kumiko felt that she did not meant her apology.

Kumiko merely shook her head before turning back to cooking. The faster they finished this, the faster she could go home.

Simca watched as Kumiko continued cooking, before bending over and picking up the fallen knives. She placed them on the table before propping her chin in one hand, watching Kumiko work slyly.

Kumiko could feel her stare but she opted to ignore it….not for long though. Unable to take it, she glared softly at the pink-haired girl. "Is there something wrong? We're not going to finish cooking by the end of the day if you don't help."

Simca smiled wickedly. To other lookers, it might look like an innocent smile. But Kumiko knew it wasn't. Nothing about Simca was innocent.

"You know…you can always ask me if you need help…" She started.

"Help with what?" Kumiko huffed, finishing with the apples and moving onto the avocados.

"With Nue-kun of course~"

Kumiko stopped. She closed her eyes, and took in a breath. She then turned to Simca with reprimanding eyes, although they were more pleading than angry. Pleading at her to stop with her inquiries. "Simca-san, I don't like Nue-san like that. I admire him as a A-T rider, nothing more."

Simca rolled her eyes and bit onto a fresh apple. "Sure…that's what you tell yourself."

"Simca-san-" She got cut off as a stray apple core flew to her head, lightly hitting her.

"Kumiko, it's so obvious you like Nue-kun~" Simca giggled out, the smile never leaving her lips.

The conversation ended there as Simca returned to humming.

* * *

"Nue-kun!! Here, have this!" Simca sang out at Genesis headquarters, thrusting a bag at the Thunder King.

Nue caught it and peered curiously down at it. "What is it?"

"Food of course!"

"…..Why are you giving me food?" Nue asked suspiciously.

"I'm quite hurt. I don't get any?" Spitfire's joking voice entered the air, a certain Rumble King standing next to him.

Simca placed her hands on her hips. "Not any cooked from me! None of you are getting it! It all goes to Crow-kun! That one is cooked by Kumiko~" Simca added at the end, casting a sly look to Nue, which he merely raised an eyebrow at.

She had taken it upon herself to carve part of the food they prepared for Ikki and give it to Nue. She didn't think Ikki would miss it anyways, as long as he didn't know there was extra. But the food she took out from Ikki's share was of course, all done by Kumiko.

"I'm even more hurt now. I didn't think Kumiko-chan would be so bias against me." Spitfire hopped onto Simca's tirade, feigning hurt as he too, casted a glance at the Thunder King.

Nue was unresponsive from his seat, as he merely continued to look at Simca with raised brows. "And why is she giving this to me?"

"Kumiko was helping me cook for Crow-kun, and I realized she cooked too much (lie), and since I know she always worries for the kids (Another lie. She doesn't know), I thought it would be best to give the extras to you and the little ones~!"

Nue looked down at the bag of food. They were all packed neatly into transparent plastic boxes, each in patterns and themes. He didn't say anything as he merely stared down at them, before looking back up at Simca.

"Oh…thanks." He said nonchalantly.

Spitfire twitched and Simca just looked at Nue, wondering.

Nue got up, dusting himself off, the bag in one hand. "I guess I'll go and deliver this to the kids then. They're probably starving by now." He smirked, waving offhandedly at the small group before leaving off in a flash.

Yoshisune just stared at the spot where Nue disappeared. "Is the kid PMSing?" He asked, eyes scrutinizing Spitfire and Simca. "He's weird."

Spitfire sighed. "He's like that." He scratched the back of his neck. "So the food was really made by Kumiko-chan?"

Simca turned towards Spitfire, face set in a pout. "Yes…I was hoping he'd have more of a reaction when I told him that." She placed her palm against her cheek, smiling in frustration.

"Aggravating, isn't it?" Spitfire asked her although he knew the answer.

It was _aggravating_. _**Really**_.

"Eh, must be hormones." Yoshisune commented.

* * *

1. Japanese food….D: They are SO cute that I cant bear to eat them sometimes ,_,

2. Referring to the song Simca was singing when she decided to join Kogarasumaru, and had the Black Crow kids sing it to Ikki; when they first encountered Nue.


	9. Another Interference

**I think I turned Kumiko into a Mary-Sue T__T Somebody, kill me!!! DX**

* * *

Screams and food were thrown all over the place, as plates and utensils scattered across the floor.

Nue took in heavy breaths, a headache creeping in as he rubbed his temple with his fingers. He could feel the veins stretching across his forehead, as his brows twitched in annoyance. He nearly had himself under control when a fork suddenly flew straight at him and hit him square on the head. And then he snapped.

"OIII!" He roared at the room filled with 20 kids flying all over the place on their A-T's, as they took on teams to fight for the food the brought back from Simca- or from Kumiko, whichever. "STOP making such a MESS!!"

But they took no heed as they continued screaming at each other in frustration. Amongst the chaos, Chiru was doing an army crawl, a container filled with Kumiko's cooking tucked safely under her arms. She was about to reach her destination, the backroom, when she was suddenly assaulted from the top.

"AIIEE!!" Kota fell on her from where he was on the ceiling, and a struggle ensued between them, for the container. "Ahhh! Kota!! GET OFF!!"

"Hand it over!!" Kota hissed out, wincing when Chiru pulled his hair.

"NO!! Kumiko-chan made this for meeeEEE!" Chiru's voice gained a higher note as each word passed, for Kota increased the pressure which he applied on pulling her cheeks.

Suddenly, Chiru felt the weight of Kota disappear and she looked up to see him being held in the arms of Saya, struggling to get out.

Chiru grinned and stuck her tongue out at him and Kota pouted.

But the situation was reversed when suddenly, the container was taken out of Chiru's grasp. "Hey-!" Chiru turned around and found Mori staring down at her, a smirk adorning his features.

"Sorry guys." Mori started as Saya placed Kota back down. "The seniors get the good stuffs." And with that, the two dashed off into the kitchen with the container.

Kota and Chiru remained where they were on the floor, blinking at the spot where Mori and Saya last stood. They glanced at each other, and for a moment, the both of them were able to communicate without speaking.

They nodded and stood up and were about to begin their pursuit for the retrieval of the container when they were suddenly yanked back by a pair of forceful arms.

A shiver ran up both their spines and they did not dare look back.

"Chiru….Kota….!!"

They gulped simultaneously.

At the behest of the enraged Thunder King, that was the end of dinner for them.

***

Kumiko found the strangest of sights at her front door several days after she assisted Simca in cooking. She returned from school and managed to take a brief shower before the doorbell rang.

Since her mother was busy preparing dinner, she was obliged to answer it.

And she turned red almost instantly, as if the yet-to-set sun burnt her upon contact.

"N-N-Nue-san?!" She spluttered, not expecting him to be the one who rang her bell.

Calm orbs met her widened ones. Said boy raised a curious eyebrow at her red face, but related it to the heat. "Were you busy?" He asked, his velveteen voice serving to create an anomaly in Kumiko's heartbeat.

"N-no…Why?"

He raised a bag and swung it like a pendulum in front of her. A tiny smirk resided on his face. "Just here to return this. It's yours, right?"

She took the bag gingerly, afraid of dropping it and making a fool of herself in front of him, her idol. She peered in to find the containers she used back at Simca's house.

"O-oh…Thank you for delivering them."

Nue nodded and was about to turn away when-

"But they're not mine. It's Simca-san's."

Nue twitched imperceptibly whilst staring at Kumiko owlishly. He closed his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Argh! That damned Migratory Bird." He cursed and Kumiko smiled. He was usually so collected and careful from what she has seen and heard but here he was, in front of her doorstep, cursing someone else for causing a mistake on his part.

Kumiko had never imagined this scenario before; needless to say imagine speaking to him personally.

Then a thought struck her. "Why do you have them anyway…?"

Nue looked up from his muttering, staring down at the slightly shorter girl (For once, he doesn't have to stare up!). He sighed. "Simca didn't tell you?"

Kumiko shook her head no.

"She handed them to me, saying that you cooked too much, and offered it to the kids." He answered, staring at her dubiously when nothing registered on her face.

"I….cooked too much?" Kumiko repeated, her eyes widening.

Nue shrugged. "Apparently."

Their eyes found each other and Kumiko did not know if it was the setting sun or just her being her usual self, but her heart ran wild. Nue's platinum hair was casted in an orange glow, and his pale skin obtained a peachy look from the vermillion lights.

Kumiko felt lightheaded as she looked into his molten eyes, afraid her body would burst from the rate her heart was pumping; afraid that he might hear her racing heart.

Feeling another heat rush coming on, Kumiko quickly stared down at her feet, and an awkward silence ensued between them.

Nue stood at her doorsteps, quite unsure of what to do now. Should he take back the containers and return them to Simca instead? Or should he just leave them with her and seeing that they were friends, Kumiko can return them herself? But then again, it was all that Migratory Bird's fault that he ended up returning it to the wrong person; Kumiko should not have to carry the burden of those blasted containers.

But a small part of his heart tugged at him, telling him that it was nobody's fault but his: It was his fault for assuming that it was Kumiko's, that he just needed a reason to see her-

That part of his heart died under Nue's overwhelming willpower of "he did not wanted to see her."

Not that she was a bad person or anything. In fact, she was really nice; and bearable. Unlike some people he knows, Kumiko was easy to be around with.

A little bit too quiet for his liking, but better than the raucous lot he has under his guardianship. And better than that chirpy Shimuka and a particular "loose recently" Spitfire.

Not only that, she had helped a lot with taking care of the kids. Sometimes, it's hard to control 20 children, so her help was highly appreciated. Especially in handling Chiru, and sometimes, Kota and Mari. If it wasn't for her, he would have had to man-handle them at the bar and the park the other day.

Yea…

Her presence was appreciated…

Suddenly realizing what he was thinking, Nue shook his head, as if that would help dump his thoughts out of his brain.

"Nue-san, are you alright?" Kumiko's ever patient voice asked.

He looked at her, his voice dying for a moment.

The sunset behind him casted a halo upon her dark hair, and golden pooled within her near-ebony eyes. Those very same eyes were pulled into a frown, worry etching themselves across her irises. Vermillion lips were pulled down in a similar fashion.

She might be frowning, but within the glow of the setting sun that evening, she looked like a Heaven descent being.

Realizing his maddening thoughts once again, a frown instantly made itself known on his face. He closed his eyes angrily and faced away from her slightly. "Yea. I'm fine." He said curtly.

His hand raised and took a hold of the bag with the containers in her arms, before pulling them from her grasp. "I'll deliver these to Simca then."

He made to leave. "By-"

He stopped mid-movement when he felt a hand gently laid itself over his forearm. He looked down at the hand, then to Kumiko who had slight panic in her eyes.

'_Crap! Why did I do that?!'_

Kumiko did not know what possessed her to do it, but her body moved on its own accord when Nue served to move.

When he turned to look at her, she panicked. When she found him looking at her curiously and impatiently, obviously waiting, she quickly made up an excuse. "Umm…do you want to come in for awhile…? For a drink at least, for your troubles."

'_Kumiko, you're officially a loser._' She grimaced mentally.

Nue blinked down at her, not expecting that. He did not know what else he was expecting, but it certainly was not that.

"It's fine." He muttered. He heard a woman's voice from within the house. "I don't want to impose."

"Oh…okay." Kumiko removed her hand which she just realized was still there.

And she watched him leave, while a silent war ensued within her mind. A war between the side that said to not fool herself and let him go, against the side that said she should have tried harder.

Try harder for what reason, she did not know.

***

A sigh escaped Kumiko's lips as she wiped the cocktail glass with a cloth behind the bar once again. Her mother still did not approve of her working here but she relented, seeing that Shun was a nice person. But mostly because she hoped that somehow, it would get Kumiko back into A-T's.

Unlike other parents who wants their kids to stop A-T, Kumiko's mother wanted her to take up A-T. Kumiko did not understand why, for she never told her. But Kumiko assumed it was because A-T made her get out of the house, rather than rot away with yellow skin in her room.

Robotically, she placed the glass down and picked up at the next one that required drying. To people, it looked like she was hard at work and concentrating on cleaning the glass alone. But in reality, her mind was elsewhere.

She was still living and recalling in that day when Nue came by her house mistakenly to drop the containers. She didn't understand why she could not stop thinking about that day, but she did anyway.

She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, for her mind always wandered back.

Unconsciously, her thumb ran itself across her palm, still remembering the feel of his cloak against her hand, and the firm limb underneath. Nue looked lean, but that day, Kumiko felt how toned his arm was, making it clear that he was fit.

She absently continued wiping the glasses, staring off into space and not noticing the mop of hair that suddenly appeared over the bar counter….Until another mop of hair popped over the previous one.

"C-Chiru-chan? Mari-chan?"

Chiru peered over the counter as best she could, a glare on her petite face while Mari grinned at her from atop Chiru's shoulders.

Kumiko placed the cup down, leaning over the counter to carry Mari off Chiru's shoulder, who shot her a grateful look, and set her down atop the bar.

"What are you two doing here?" Kumiko asked, not expecting them tonight. Well….she never really did expect them on any nights since their visits were sporadic.

"We just needed to UNWIND, you know?!" Chiru instantly cheered, swirling her seat. "Like how those adults say it! They usually come to places like this and drink! Can I have a glass of chocolate milk please then?"

"Milk for me." Mari added.

Kumiko smiled uncertainly at them. Clearly they did not know that the adults only got to 'unwind' was due to the alcohol in their blood stream….not milk.

But she did not say anything, and instead did what Shun hired her to do. Serve the customers.

Clunking down the two glasses of milk, Kumiko crossed her arms over her chest and watched as they downed it. Grinning, she asked, "So what are you two 'unwinding' for? Surely you cant be that busy."

"Ah~" Chiru sighed contentedly as the last of the cool drink slid down her throat. Gratefully, she accepted the tissue Kumiko handed her before replying. "Nue-kun's just been peachy lately. He's working us to the bone!"

Kumiko raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

Chiru waved her hand offhandedly. "This and that." Suddenly she blinked, as if a thought just occurred to her, which it did. "Oh yea! Thank you for the food the other day, Kumiko-chan!"

Kumiko cocked her head to the side in confusion before she remembered the encounter with Nue the other day. "O-h! You-re welcome…" She bit back the part about it never really being for them.

"Oh, and one more cola please!" Chiru suddenly ordered, a certain glint within her eyes.

Dubious eyebrows rose on Kumiko's forehead."Didn't you just have milk?"

Chiru grinned cheekily. "It's not for me." She pointed a thumb behind her shoulder. "It's for him."

Kumiko eyes went up to see Nue heading towards the counter from the entrance, and instantly, she ducked her head and made a beeline towards the kitchen, a still-filled jug of cola within her arms.

She returned minutes later, heart more calm and the cola jug had new ice within its depth and lemon slices. She patted down her heart and mind, telling herself she was foolish to let her emotions rule over her body, especially when they were so erratic and she did not understood them herself.

She didn't understand why her heart raced when she saw his mop of hair, or a smile threaten to break across her face every time she sees him doing something unusual. She only understood the awe when she watched him ride his A-T and fleet through the air. She understood the jealousy when the Black Crow kids joined him on their own pair of A-T. She understood the longing to be part of them.

But she didn't understand this adrenaline and happiness when she sees him. It was unlike watching him ride his treks.

'_It's so obvious you like Nue-kun~!'_

Simca's words rang in her head.

If it was so obvious, how come she didn't see it?

Across the bar, a certain green-haired boss pouted whilst drumming his fingers on his crossed arms. The girls around him swooned when they saw his puckered lips, and squealed when they suddenly lifted in a smirk that brought out the sexiest in him.

Shun understood what Kumiko was going through though. Because a man his age, he has gone through that same process which she's going through.

Denial of first love.

Keeping his eyes on his employee as she shuffled over to the counter and gingerly served a cola, Shun leant over 2 girls who were standing by him.

"Hey, if you two give that guy over there a good time and the waitress a hard time, drinks will be on the house for you two for the next one week." Shun whispered in between them. And upon seeing their satisfaction at the offer, he gave their backs a small push to send them off on their way.


	10. Author's Note

I rewrote chapter 1 and 2 of this story, and the others might be rewritten as well.

Honestly, I think this story is kinda crap. Its the product in my very early beginnings of fanfiction writing, and I had no idea or bearing of how to go about things. Now looking on this story again, I see many plotholes and dodgy areas which I did not address. Kumiko's character at the beginning was not really consistent with her in the later chapters either =/

Kinda upset at myself for making such a bad story about one of my fave characters in Air Gear. So I'm hoping that the later chapters will make up for the messiness, crappiness, and multitude of plotholes and storyline mistakes the earlier chapter has.

I appreciate all the support you have given me so far in the story, despite its sloppiness.

Thank you =]


	11. Reflecting

**I'm desperately trying to fix this story. Kumiko was SO Mary-Sue a few chapters back, what with knowing Simca and all =w= That was a stupid move on my part. I gotta make up some shit on how she knows her.**

* * *

_Thunderstruck To The Core_

_Chapter 10: Reflecting_

_"If we do not give love for fear of pain or loss, then our lives will be empty...and our loss greater."_

* * *

_It was stupid._

_So, so, oh so stupid!_

_He was the Thunder King for God's sake! How did he commit such a stupid move, ever?! He was known and renowned for his sharpness and wit, and yet, here he was now, wallowing in the consequences of what he has done._

_Nue squeezed his eyes closed, feeling the soreness subside, but it did not help the miserable condition of his heart. Shifting to his left brought his weary gaze there, alighting upon the peaceful, sleeping face of Chiru. Beside her, Mari and Kon dozed as well, all huddled together in the corner of the plain room, their temporary home for the moment. _

_Loosening his dark cloak, he placed it over the three of them, covering them as much as possible along with the other kids nearby enough. Those who weren't there were grouped together with Mori and Saya, the other elderly figures in their team._

_Nue smiled tiredly, hesitantly, when he saw that clutched in young Mari's hand, __was a familiar feather bracelet._

_Closing his eyes, he leant his head back, lightly hitting against the hard wall behind him. _

_In the quiet of the night, and the silence of the room, the only other sound to echo within those dark walls was the soft whisper of Nue's weathered voice._

"_What have I done?"_

* * *

Two girls smothered around him, and Nue felt the beginnings of annoyance gathering within him, as his hands twitched within the confines of his cloak. Despite him outright ignoring them, the two girls were persistent.

Dressed in clothes that clung close to their bodies, accentuating their curves and showing more skin than what society needs to see, Nue wasn't interested. Beauty was not something that appealed to him, even though the faces of these two girls would have gotten them jobs as models for magazines. If beauty was something that Nue looked for in girls, he would have fallen head over heels for Simca, Benkei, heck, even Ringo- admittedly, without her glasses and out of her geeky attitude, Ringo would have been a big hit amongst boys- by now!

He sighed again, as one of the girls once AGAIN, ran her hands under his chin, pulling his face right and upwards, to face her, and her brilliant blue eyes-contacts probably.

"Aww~ don't be such a sore apple~" She cooed and Nue was snorting internally. Apple? Sore? He bet that she was one of those girls who failed Math Studies class.

He removed his face from her hands, and shrugged the other off his shoulders. Lifting his glass to his lips, he took a sip- but he was met with cold ice, and not the coke he loved. Bah, his glass was empty.

"More coke?"

That soft voice made him look up to its owner. That waitress, Kumiko, stood behind the bar counter in front of him, a jar of coke within her arms. He nodded and she filled his glass with more of that carbonated drink before sliding it back to him.

"Thanks." He muttered, quenching his parched throat with the sweet liquid. The two girls were really starting to take a toll on him, in the form of stress and thirst. Gods knows how many times he told them to go away, that he completely gave up doing it.

He watched as Kumiko shuffled away to another side of the bar counter, cleaning up more glasses that has collected. Briefly, he wondered about the dejected slump of her shoulder and the downcast gaze; she usually looked pretty bright, although not the Chiru type bright- which was loud and just too annoying. If he had to describe her in words concerning tones and lighting, he would say that she was the pale kind of glow. The ones that lights up pathways and the darkness, but without being too overwhelming.

His attention was suddenly brought back to his section of the bar counter instead, when one of the girl- he can't tell the difference- _took_ his glass of coke from him! The galls of this female!

He frowned at her, hand stopping the glass from reaching her lips. "Get your own drink."

She smiled at him, unfazed. "If that's what you wish sweetheart!" She looked around for a waiter, but none seemed to be around, so she hailed down Kumiko. "Hey, Sailormoon clone!"

The girl walked over obediently, a smile on her face despite the insult. "What can I do for you?"

Girl Number Two- he shall now dub the other one, who did not call for Kumiko- rolled her eyes. "Nothing, other than get us what we ask for, since that's what you're hired for." Her voice was sweet, so saccharinely sweet, but filled with sarcasm.

Nue's sharp eyes picked out Kumiko indistinctively wincing at the comment. Nue met the girl, and know her enough, to know that she's the weak, soft type. The ones that cry easily. The ones that _break_ easily.

Ringo was the type that kept her feelings to herself, and remains strong; ignoring her own needs for the need of others.

Simca was the type who picks herself back up again quickly, physically weak, but powerful mentally.

Kumiko was definitely not these two. She was the type that was weak – physically, and mentally. The ones that need constant reassurance; someone for her to depend on.

Girls like her were weak. Even Mari was stronger than her.

"W-what can I get for you then?" Nue can tell from her voice, that she was hurt by the words of these two girls smothering him. Girls whom she doesn't know, and does not understand why they were treating her so.

"Get me a strawberry daiquiri, and a margarita for her." Girl Number One sniffed haughtily, before shifting her attention to him. "And a Mudslide for him~" She ran a finger down his cheek.

"I don't drink alcohol." Nue's voice was taught, and his lips tight.

She pouted, and the other sashayed over to his left side. "Don't be like that~ Sailormoon, what are you standing there for?! Go get our drinks!" She hissed.

Kumiko stiffened, nodding once before turning to make their drinks.

"Kumiko."

She stopped midway, turning around slowly to face him. Nue's eyes were focused, set in a determined stare, willing her to stay at her spot. "Don't."

Kumiko bit her lips, fingers tugging at her apron in uncertainty. "But…" Her eyes shifted over to the other side of the dark room, spotting green hair in the distance.

"I'll explain it to Shun." Nue supplied, seeing her worry about her boss.

Fingers twirling themselves in his hair snapped his attention to their owner. Girl Number One smiled flirtingly at him, batting her lashes. "Sweetie, you don't have to be nice to her. She's a mere waitress~ She's hired to do these work."

Nue sighed, aggravation printed in his voice and expression. "Why are you so mean to us~?" Girl Two pouted, planting herself in front of him. She waved at Kumiko, as if shooing her off like a dog. "Go! Do your work~! I'm thirsty!"

His expression was blank as he stared at them. He has had enough. He hated people getting too close to him. He didn't even like it all that much during the times he had to undergo tuning. "I'm sick of you two; did you ever realize polka dots underwear just _doesn't_ suit the both of you?" Nue got up from his seat, effectively pushing the two girls off to the side and out of his personal bubble space. He stared down at them, a smirk on his face. "Also, I'm not a gerontophile. I don't date _older_ women."

The girls glared at him, puffing out their lips before stalking off elsewhere in their scanty glory. Nue rolled his eyes, before glancing at Kumiko out of the corner of his eye. "Put it on my tab."

He twisted around the crowds of people mingling within the confines of the bar by night, café by day hangout for Stormriders, making his way towards the exit. Cool air caressed his skin as he stepped out, and he quickly texted a message to Mori, telling him that he was heading off first and that he trusted him and Saya to take the kids back home safely.

He heard the bell chime behind him, indicating someone exiting but he took no heed. Just as he leaped onto one of the lamp posts by the street, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Nue-kun! Wait!" Kumiko cried from down below, running to the post he leaped onto, staring up at him from down below. Nue looked back down at her, quirking an eyebrow. When did she change honorifics?

He noticed her blink up at him, and it seemed it finally hit her what she called him and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize-"

"It's fine." He cut her off, leaping back down to the ground. But as he did so, a tremor travelled through the earth, denting the floor and causing minor hills. Oops.

Kumiko gasped, surprised and shocked at the sudden impact his landing had caused, and if Nue had not reacted fast, she would most likely be sprawled on the ground right now. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back up like a tango dancer would lift his partner up from the floor.

He could feel her light body collide against the cool surface of his leather cloak, and he gently steadied her with his other hand; he didn't need to deal with her arm being severed by his regalia.

Under the dim lamp light, he could see pink color her cheeks. Was she that tired from running that short distance?

"T-Thank you…" She found her own footing again, quickly separating herself from him. He wondered why she always seemed so jumpy around him, but he did not question it. Many Stormriders _did_ always distance themselves from him, finding him to be a dangerous figure, or just weird. "Umm, about just now, I'm sor-"

Nue returned his arms to his body, pulling his black cloak around him, similar to how a bat would wrap its wing around itself. "I told you, its fine." He smiled wryly at her. "I don't really care." It was true. He didn't care; whether people referred to him using the polite honorific, or a casual honorific. He wasn't the type of person to blow their heads over a title. "What is it that you needed?" He was straight to the point, as always.

"I…I just wanted to thank you…" She murmured, shifting around on her foot, fingers twiddling.

Nue's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What for?"

"Back there…thanks for…defending me." Kumiko squeaked- at least it sounded like a squeak, seeing how soft it was- with her bangs laying messily over her face.

Nue scoffed, crossing his arms, his regalia scraping together but no visible marks were left. "It was nothing. Those two were worst than a drunk Spitfire and Simca." He remarked dryly.

She gave him a tiny smile but it was soon wiped off her face. "What's wrong?"

Nue's eyes had narrowed, head whirling about- looking, searching, watching for something. His body straightened to his full height, towering over Kumiko's figure. "Stand behind me." A command, not a request.

Nervous, Kumiko moved to stand behind him, brightly clad figure contrasting against his dark figure. She did not know what came over him, but judging by the look on his face, his eyes, and voice….she knew he wasn't kidding. She suddenly felt fear and slight panic. Mainly because Nue was suddenly acting strange. And it told her something was wrong; that danger was lurking.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Nue whirled in his mind frantically. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, his forehead creased in slight confusion as his sharp eyes searched the pitch black streets for a ghostly presence. The street lights lining the way did little to help, and despite Nue peeling away every single corner of the street, he could find nothing. _'That murderous aura…' _He's never felt anything like it before- an immense killing intent.

And it was completely directed at them.

Or rather, him. But he could not be sure.

Kumiko had not sensed anything, he could tell. But that might be because her senses were not honed over the years of gruesome training and fighting…or maybe that aura was really just for him.

But chances will not be taken.

"Get back inside the bar." He ordered the girl behind him, eyes not once leaving the darkened streets.

Kumiko nodded nervously, but realizing he couldn't see her, she quickly whispered a 'yes' before running into the bar. Pushing the doors open, she casted one last worried glance back at the lone figure in black, blending into the darkness.

Unconsciously, she prayed, '_Please be safe…,_' For his safety.

Inside, as Kumiko slowly made her way to the counter, she felt more exposed within this place filled with raucous people, than with Nue back out there on the streets. She did not know what triggered his sudden alert and the change in persona, but if things came down to it, she knew she would feel safer with him alone, than with a room full of A-T riders, all capable of defending.

It wasn't because she thought they were all weaker than Nue….no, not at all. True, he was the Thunderking, and the title was certainly posthumous, and one must have proven themselves to both the Regalia and the other Kings to be enabled such a title. But it wasn't all that. He just gave her a sense of security, like a child would find in the arms of their mother, even if they are out shivering on the streets.

Out of worry, Kumiko bit her finger, a habit she has whenever something gnaws at her. If it wasn't her lips, it would be her fingers. If not any of these, it's most likely she has something in her mouth.

Kumiko looked up when she felt someone tugging at her skirt. Looking down, she saw Mari gazing up at her with her adorable eyes. She smiled, attempting to hide her uneasiness. "What is it, Mari-chan?" She knew she didn't have to keep anything worrying from this girl. She more than likely knew how to defend and help herself, being a member of Black Crow.

"Can I get milk please?" The little girl grinned up at her, dimples forming on her plush cheeks.

"Sure." Taking Mari by her hand, Kumiko led her towards the bar. Every single day that spends with this girl and her accomplices, she feels more and more like an older sister to them. A little part of her hoped that they felt the same way too.

She had just…gotten so attached to them. So used to them being her life now. Before meeting them, she was nothing but a failure of an A-T rider and a normal part-time waitress. Life was so routine and bland for her. But now with them, it was like everything suddenly took a 360 turn on a roller coaster; her life was so much more…well, alive.

'_Also because Nue appears more with them~_' A sneaky voice whispered in her head. Damn her conscience.

Kumiko watched Mari as she downed the glass of milk, white coating the edges of her mouth. A smile played on her lips as she handed a tissue over to her. She would not know what to do if they suddenly disappeared from her life…

And returning her to the days before meeting him in this very café.

* * *

**  
**

**I'm losing my faith in this story….**

**Sigh.**


	12. Idle Day

_Thunderstruck To The Core_

_Chapter 11: Idle Day_

_"It is through the interference of foreign powers that things progress"_

* * *

_Her breaths came out short and hard, and Kumiko felt as if her lungs would burst anytime. _

"_I-I can't do it." She stopped running, keeling over to pant, hands supporting the weight of her body against her knee._

_Up ahead, her friends came to a complete stop and went back to where she was. "Aww, come on Kumiko-chan! You can do it! It's just a bit more!" Yura cheered her on supportively. _

_She felt hands grasp her upper arms, and she was straightened forcefully. Piercing black eyes glared at her. "Damn it girl! You're stronger than this!" Kenta yelled angrily. _

_She shook her head, causing Kenta's grip to tighten. "I- I can't!" She panted._

_She can't do this anymore. She just wasn't cut out for this. Yura's eyes saddened at this, and she looked down. In doing so, she noticed the condition of Kumiko's A-T's._

"_Kumiko-chan, your A-T's…" She started, and Kumiko looked at her feet._

_Her A-T's were falling apart, scratched and beat up. Dusty lines ran all over it, and the conditions of the wheels would endanger her if she kept moving on those._

_Kenta frowned down at her A-T's as well, and Aya stepped up next to them. "We should change it…"_

_Kumiko started at her words, vigorously waving her hands. "No! It'll be useless…I'm not suited for this type of thing…It'll just be a waste of money to get new parts for me…"_

_With his arms crossed, Kenta let out a long sigh. Silently, all three girls stood around the only male of their team; the leader._

_He opened his eyes. "Alright! Let's head to that shop! We're going to get Kumiko new parts!"_

_Despite her numerous rejections, Kumiko was forcefully pulled along; with her whole body already exhausted from a short 30 minute run, Kenta was forced to carry her for the last bit of the way there._

_The bell chimed as they entered the parts shop, and Kumiko looked around in dismay at the various parts. Pink suddenly entered her vision. "Welcome~!"_

_Kumiko looked to the owner of that cheerful voice, and was met with a girl sporting long pink hair. "How can I help you guys today?" She asked. _

"_Ah~Simca-san!" Kenta waved at the newly identified girl, Simca. He pointed down to Kumiko's feet. "That is the problem."_

* * *

Kumiko frowned as her grip tightened on the glass cup she was wiping. This was one of those days- the days where she wallows in the shame that was her past.

She had long quit the team that her friends made up. She just wasn't cut for A-T and vigorous movements.

So instead of partaking the main action, she's left back here in the dust of her friends, cleaning up the leftovers left by A-T riders.

She hated herself for backing out on them, especially after they put in so much effort, time and money into helping her, training her, and buying new A-T parts for her.

Simca, who she was introduced to by Kenta, was nice enough and gave her several extra parts to use for her A-T. But only a month after acquiring the newly improved A-T, she quit.

She just quit the team.

She hadn't heard from her friends since….if they still considered her a friend. She hardly saw them at school now as well. Its like they were avoiding her or something….maybe they were avoiding her.

Even after all this time, she still felt bad for leaving them. But it was for the best!

The best for them…and their team. She would have just held them back. She didn't have a lot of stamina, and she was completely weak in the muscles. She wasn't fit for any type of battle at all! Not Run, not Air, not Cube….Definitely not Cube. She would be slaughtered in Cube, needless to say Air.

She kept track of their team's progress- Cross Sects- and although they weren't up high in the ranks of Kings and Class A teams, they were still in Class C, and that, in her opinion, was already a very high rank.

But that was the extent of her knowledge on them. She hadn't seen any updates online on their team, or see their name listed for any parts war in the past 2 months. Perhaps they were training? Beefing up for their next goal, Class B?

She would never know…

Sighing, she placed the clean glass away and grabbed for another, turning on the TV in the kitchen before doing so. Shun would kill her if he sees her watching TV again, but the man was out on an errand.

And it was the same thing again on the news.

People- injured….or dead. All A-T riders.

And her heart started to worry for her friends. What if they got targeted too?

There still isn't any new information on who is behind all these attacks and why, but the police are cracking their heads trying to find out. Parents across the country are in an uproar at the violent use of A-T's, and many started banning their children from using them.

She thought about Nue, and his strange behavior the other night on the street.

What was it that he sensed…? She hadn't seen him since that time, 2 nights ago…not that she actually sees him often.

She was worried for the kids, and Nue too. The recent rave in the news just started picking at her; the attack counts just kept rising, never stopping, and she was afraid that one day, she'll see their familiar faces on the news screen.

"No…that's silly. They are the Black Crow!" Kumiko chided herself, wiping the glass with a new vigor- trying to calm herself.

Deciding that it'll be redundant to worry over Black Crow- since they were really powerful, and led by a King- she chose to worry over the friends instead. But that did not help her situation any and she sifted her thoughts to the back of her mind as much as she could.

Bell chimes from the bar front brought her attention away from the cleaning, and she wiped her hands on a cloth, grumbling about the lack of workforce here, especially during late noon. And the only other waiters here during that time are either somewhere slacking off when Shun isn't around, or just being a bully and making her do all the work.

She pushed open the kitchen doors stepping out into the brightly lit café (café by morning and noon at least),and saw pink hair. "Simca-san?"

The girl's face lit up upon seeing Kumiko. "Kumiko-chan!" She waved her hands in the air brightly.

Kumiko approached Simca, a small smile of her own on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked when she got close enough, standing across from the Swallow behind the bar counter.

"Well, I came here to find Shun originally. I need to talk to him about something." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders before adjusting the cap on her head. "Is he in the back? I don't see him here at the front, that's for sure."

Kumiko shook her head in response to Simca's question. "I'm afraid he went out on an errand for Spitfire-san."

Simca pouted and crossed her arms childishly across her chest. "Damn it! Spitfire got to him first!"

Her head cocked to one side, and Kumiko looked at Simca, interest piqued now. What is it that is so important that both Simca and Spitfire need Shun for exactly? And from the sounds of it, Simca does not want Spitfire getting to Shun. "I can take a message for you if you want…" She offered.

Simca sighed and shook her head, a bright smile once again returning to her features. "It's alright! I'll just try to intercept him somewhere- Heehee~" She giggled mischievously, and winked at Kumiko. Spinning one of the bar stools once, she took a seat soon after. "I'll get a grape juice please~"

Kumiko was mildly surprised that she decided to order something, and bent down to the fridges to get the bottle of grape juice. As she poured a glass for the elder girl, she could not help but ask, "Why are you guys looking for him exactly?" She handed the cold glass to the girl who took it gratefully.

Simca closed her eyes and took a long sip at the refreshing juice, before opening them to see Kumiko's ever patient brown eyes on her, waiting for an answer. A soft thunk emitted from the glass setting onto the table.

Simca frowned, looking at Kumiko seriously. And the girl gulped, feeling slightly nervous at the way the Migratory Bird was looking at her. Did she ask something she should not have…?

But her nervousness washed away when the pink haired girl grinned. "It's-A-Sec-Ret~" She stuck her tongue out at her and Kumiko could only sweatdrop.

The café door bells chiming brought both girls attention to the little figures entering, and Simca instantly stood up to greet them excitedly.

"Chiru-chan!Mari-chan! Kota-kun!" She cooed, as all three kids ran up to her upon seeing her.

"Simca-san!!" Chiru cheered, hair bouncing about in their two pigtails. Mari instantly found a comfortable seat on Simca's lap, and Kota took a seat on the stool next to her.

Briefly, Kumiko felt jealous at the closeness Simca had with the three kids. Even Mari didn't sit on her lap like that…

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the green feeling bubbling within her.

"Oh! Did you fin-" Chiru was cut off short from her sentence when Simca raised a finger to her lips- "Shhhh!"

Chiru now only seemed to notice Kumiko standing behind the counter. "O-oh!" The little girl gasped. "H-hi! Kumiko-chan! Can I…get chocolate milk, please?" She seemed almost downright nervous. But without questioning anything, although she was quite curious, Kumiko got her what she wanted, getting a glass of milk for Mari at the same time.

"Thank you!" Both girls thanked simultaneously. She turned to Kota, who had an ever boyish grin on his face. "Coke!" He got what he wanted not a moment later.

Placing small fists on her hips, Kumiko watched the three kids gulp at their drinks, whilst Simca idly braided Mari's hair. "So…why are all of you here? You usually don't come till late evening…" Kumiko questioned, one brow raised suspiciously.

"Hmm?" Simca mused. "Well, like I said, I was looking for Shun."

"We didn't have anything to do. Nue-kun let us off on our own for today!" Kota and Chiru piped up together.

"I see…" Her heart gave a small jump at the mention of Nue's name.

Simca suddenly sat up straight, blinking as if she just realized something. "Hey, let's go shopping."

A groan of agony from Kota was one of the faster responses.

* * *

"Shun is going to kill me if he seems me gone…" Kumiko muttered nervously, looking around with shifty eyes in the mall.

Simca patted the girl on the back, smile never faltering. "Don't worry! I'll explain it to him!" Revolving around to face her back, she pushed Kumiko along. "Come onnnnn!"

Besides them, Kota tagged along grumpily whilst Mari and Chiru followed without much problem and with much delight.

Kumiko could not understand why Simca would want to suddenly go shopping. And what did Chiru and Mari have to buy anyways? They live their life as A-T riders, what toys that is readily available at the store can possibly interest these kids, whose whole lives had practically been an adventure?

"Kumiko-chan!Kumiko-chan!" Mari tugged at her hand feverishly, and Kumiko looked to where she was pointing.

An accessory shop.

Simca smiled. "Let's go in there then!"

Before any protest could be given by Kumiko or Kota, the group were dragged into the shop by the ever enthusiastic girl.

Slowly and idly, Kumiko browsed about the shop. She didn't do shopping much…she liked accessories, although she was pretty much picky about them. Her eyes glanced through the whole shop in less than 8 minutes, not finding one thing that interested her.

But it seems Mari and Chiru were preoccupied with a little corner of the shop; and that's where Kumiko went.

"What is it?" She asked the two girls, looking over them to see what they were ogling. It was a mini stand which allowed people to make their own accessories from the items available. Strings of various colors, assortments of charms coming in all shapes, lettered cubes of different sizes…loads of things that can easily take the interest of a girl. Not Kumiko though…She preferred things that had a semblance to skulls.

"Hmm..Ooooh! I like this one!" Chiru lifted a charm, and then quickly proceeded to find strings that would match it. Mari seemed to have more trouble however.

The girl was holding different charms in her little hands, and strings were scattered across the surface area in front of her. Kumiko bent over to match the girl's height. "Want me to help you?"

Mari nodded unsurely, fingers prodding her cheek in confusion and loss. Kumiko took the charms out of Mari's hands, and one by one, reduced the numbers by process of elimination through placing them against Mari's wrist; taking out those that did not match with her complexion and features.

It was down to a charm in the shape of a thunder, and a soft feather. Kumiko frowned at this. Hm- She's in Black Crow, led by Nue…who was the Thunder King….- she lifted the thunder charm.

Kumiko's mouth quirked sideways in contemplation. She switched the thunder with the feather.

"I think…the feather suits you better." Kumiko told the girl. She stood and proceeded to pick out strings that would match the feather.

It was a ebony black feather, sporting forest green designs on it. Kumiko took out a yellow string and a white string and looped them together in a simple yet complex pattern, sliding the feather onto it through the hole at the end once she was done. Then she adjusted the length of the bracelet.

She slid it through Mari's tiny wrists- how is it that such small and frail wrists like this battle through so many dangerous fights?

Chiru peeked over Mari's shoulders at the moment, and gave a sound akin to something of awe. "That is so pretty…"

Kumiko smiled in thanks at the girl. But the most important thing was that Mari liked it. "Do you like it?"

Mari did not respond for a moment; merely stared down at the bracelet quietly. Kumiko started to fear that she didn't like it. The girl suddenly shook her head, and Kumiko's heart dropped. Oh…she didn't like it.

Mari looked up into Kumiko's eyes with her large innocent ones. They closed in glee. "I love it! Thank you, Kumiko-chan!" Kumiko was taken aback when small arms wrapped around her neck, but then relaxed into it.

Simca arrived at the moment with a small basket filled with accessories in her hand. "Aha~ That's such a cute bracelet you have there, Mari-chan!"

Mari nodded. "Kumiko-chan made it for me!"

Simca smirked at this. "She did, did she? Well, Nue-kun will be happy to hear that~"

Red flared into Kumiko's neck and face, and she sputtered. "W-what has this got to do with Nue-kun?!"

Simca blinked, smirk growing wider and eviler. "Ara? When did you call him Nue-_kun_? Hasn't it always been Nue-_san_?"

If possible, Kumiko turned redder and the girl only looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the girl. Stupid her…why is she reacting so violently towards her taunts anyway? It's not like it mattered…she didn't actually have feelings for Nue, so she had nothing to be embarrassed about…

"I'll pay for you, Mari-chan." Kumiko said quickly, and speed walked to the counter to pay.

Simca watched her go, eyes blinking before they slowly slid down to meet the eyes of Kota and Chiru.

All three of them rolled their eyes.

"So damn obvious." Kota grumbled.

"It's time we did something about it, didn't we?" Simca smirked again, and even Kota felt that it looked sinister.

Chiru pouted, red rumbling across her face as she crossed her arms in anger. "You think we haven't tried?!"

Simca laughed, shaking her head. "You probably didn't try hard enough~" Chiru was about to protest that but Simca raised a hand. "Really, leave it to a grown-up like me to handle grown-up stuffs."

"Hey! We can do it too you know!" Chiru stomped her foot childishly.

"Not as good as me anyways~ I understand these things more than you. It's quite simple really, what we have to do~" Beside her, Chiru grumbled to Mari about how their plans from before were not appreciated, whilst Kota jabbed at her that they didn't even work.

Simca drummed her fingers idly against her cheeks, sharp eyes narrowed and examining the blundering girl at the counter.

A shiver ran up Kumiko's spine, and all the hairs on her neck stood up.

* * *

**Leaving to Hong Kong tomorrow; although a typhoon seems to be raging there right now…**

**And thanks a lot for the review guys T_T I really appreciate it! I would have stopped this story long ago if it wasn't for you =) I'm trying to pick it back now again, and keeping the humor in there as akin to a team such as Black Crow! I don't want everything to be dark around a team full of kids like this haha The stupid and kid pranks will probably be back again, only with the meddling of the ever playful Migratory Bird as well! But of course, something is bubbling deep inside the core of the A-T world; but what has Nue and/or Kumiko got to do with that?**

**Ink-Ink: I'll try not to lose faith haha ^^; Thanks a lot for your support! *hug***

**Lulubai: awww thank you! I'll try my best!**

**The Person: ….uhhh they are only like…15 in the story x_X;**

**Thanks, all of you =]**

**Shoxxic, yue, RandomReader03, XxSweetStrawberryxX, Miu Egao, ShadowYashi, I love athrun.**

**Reviews makes me write more =p as evident! It keeps me going! *runs on reviews rather than caffeine***


	13. NOTICE: TTTC Has Been Moved

**This story shall no longer be continued as Thunderstruck To The Core.**

**It has been renamed Voltaic Cells; check it out at my page~ ;D**


End file.
